


More Than A Man

by BlizzardRose



Series: Soong Tetralogy [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Court Martial, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Lore - Freeform, Murder Mystery, Protective Data (Star Trek), Quests, Snarky Q, Weddings, agnes jurati needs a hug, implied picard/q, nemesis didn't happen, poor bruce maddox, q finally has a friend, someone give Noonian Soong an award, try and tell me data doesn't have emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 29,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlizzardRose/pseuds/BlizzardRose
Summary: Renna Albach Soong. Ensign. Happily marries the android love of her life, Lieutenant Commander Data, in a ceremony historic for both the Federation and cybernetic advancement. But the festivities are cut short when the body of Dr. Bruce Maddox is found the morning after the happy occasion. Solving a murder isn't exactly what the Soongs had in mind for newlywed life but the quest the mystery takes them on will teach Data about the complexities of emotion and rectify Renna's own misplaced feelings towards cybernetic research. BOOK TWO of the Soong Tetralogy. COMPLETE.
Relationships: Agnes Jurati/Bruce Maddox, Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Jean-Luc Picard/Q, William Riker/Deanna Troi
Series: Soong Tetralogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657189
Kudos: 9





	1. Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the SEQUEL to My Sign Is Vital so read that first. Things that happened in that story are referenced here. This is complete and I can't wait for you to see the ride we go on. LLAP!
> 
> Also now we get to meet the rest of the Albach clan. They survived the plague outbreak f 2378 given that they were all in Texas at the time and not Atlanta. The plague was very much contained in Atlanta.

Chapter 1  
Stardate 57023.6 or January 9, 2380  
Renna Albach Soong’s Log

“Oh my God, Ren, you look amazing,” Zeena had said it a hundred times today but I let her repeat it to her heart’s content. In her purple long dress she looked like she was the maid of honor at any normal human wedding, not the wedding of her little sister to a sentient android. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and the wisterias in her bouquet were straight from Earth, making the wedding feel a little homier. Not to say the Enterprise wasn’t by now but having Zeena here with our parents made things feel complete. 

With Ten Forward cleared out it made for a perfect venue. Civilians, Starfleet crew, and Federation representatives alike mingled and drinks flowed freely. Zeena and I were in the center of the mix and it was amazing to see everyone come together for a happy occasion. Some of the tables had various glasses set out for people to pour themselves wine from the Chateau Picard bottles also there. I smiled seeing Commander Riker pouring himself more wine. The music playing was a mixture of modern and songs from centuries past. Data was quite fond of old jazz and the Rat Pack so there was plenty of Martin and Sinatra. 

“Thanks, Zeen,” I said to my sister and sipping the wine in my own hand. She took a sip of the water in hers, the slight curve of her stomach just now visible.

“What has been going on with you since Atlanta? Obviously now you’re a wife to Data but what else?”

“Zeen, if I started to tell you, you’d think I’m crazy,” I said honestly. My marrying an android was the least crazy thing that happened to me in the past year. Of course, Captain Picard had been able to hold the Romulan Empire at bay for the past six months with his diplomatic solutions but that didn’t mean the tensions had ended. The outbreaks had stopped but we were no closer to answers than we had been in July, nor convinced that the virus had been eradicated. Q’s constant presence had not brought us closer to the answers we knew he had and the constant taunting had managed to earn him the Captain’s ongoing ire rather than his giving in to Q’s advances.

She laughed as Data came to find me. The yellow of his dress uniform matched his eyes that had a spark of happiness in them. “Mrs. Zeena,” he greeted my sister warmly and he kissed my cheek, “Geordi has suggested I do shots of alcohol with him. Would you care for one, Mrs. Soong?”

“Why not?” I said and my sister waved me off as she went to go talk to Dr. Crusher who was nearby. I followed Data, his arm around me, to where Geordi sat with Worf and O’Brien. There was a round of applause and I was handed a shot glass. “To the best groomsmen,” I said. They laughed and glasses clinked together. The liquid’s burn down my throat was the hottest thing in the room, other than my new husband of course.

“How many of these would it take for a human to be adequately intoxicated?” Data asked of curiosity. “I have observed some hold their liquor better than others. Counselor Troi, for example, seems quite fine after many glasses of wine, perhaps due to her Betazoid half. Some of the ensigns are not faring as well as she. Mrs. Zeena cannot have any due to her child’s development.”

“Congratulations on being an aunt,” Geordi said bouncing off Data’s mention of Zeena, “That must be exciting.”

“I’m very excited for her,” I said, “My parents are over the moon of course.”

“Over the moon,” Data said, “Ecstatic. Joyful. Anticipating a happy event with much awe. I would like to count myself as such as well, to the best of my programs’ capabilities.” I smiled, it was such a Data way to express himself. 

“Yes,” said a voice from behind me. I turned and there was Q, white suit almost blindingly bright and a glass of wine in his hand, “But let us not forget that today is not about Mascot’s older sister. Today, Mascot makes history. L’chaim,” he said using an old Hebrew term.


	2. P's and Q's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is almost a month late... quarantine life! But now with books 2 and 3 complete, this should be more frequent
> 
> As always drop by feedback, I'd love it!

Chapter 2  
Stardate 57023.6  
Q’s Personal Log

“May I have a dance?” I bowed my hand to Mascot who, as usual, gave her best eye roll before accepting. “I promise to return her in one piece,” I said to Data who reluctantly let her go with me. Bringing her to the ‘dance floor’ I took her hands in mine. There was a song change that allowed me to start our dance. “Your husband was reluctant to let you go.”

“Well considering the fact you bring mischief with you everywhere you go can you blame him?” she said as I led us.

“Can’t say he’s wrong,” I said not even offended, “But today I come in peace, I assure you. I even brought a gift I knew you’d accept since you’re still not keen on the idea of destroying the Romulan Empire,” I dipped her down, “That, and I considered offering to kill Bruce Maddox who I saw here just now. I take it Data invited him, didn’t he? I don’t see you on good terms with Maddox given he sees your man as parts.” I knew that there was no way Mascot approved of Data’s correspondence with Maddox but hey I was offering to help like a good friend would.

“Can we go one day without contemplating a felony?’ she said as we sidestepped although her tone said she had considered it even once. 

“Absolutely not, Mascot. I thought you knew me better,” I flashed her a smile. “But, tonight may just be my chance to blow Jean-Luc’s mind so I guess I’ll put felony considerations on hold. How drunk do you think he allows himself to get?”

“Knowing him, not very. You’re going to have to work at it,” she said, “Keep him on the wine and then maybe you get lucky.”

“We both may get some tonight, Mascot. You obviously and I’m in the hunt.”

“If I didn’t know you better I’d say that’s the most stereotypical human male thing I’ve ever heard,” she said. As the song finished I let her hands go and we walked back to the wine table. 

“Anyway, I hope the wine glasses I got are ordinary enough. Although the offer to commit a felony for you is still valid at any time. We Q can talk our way into winning any case in Federation court.”

“Time away keeps you consistent, I’ll give you that,” Mascot said. Data moved away from talking to Bruce Maddox, who might I say, looked old. Weak. Easy. Data found us and he gave Mascot a very humanly affectionate kiss.

“I am glad you made it Q,” he said. “I hope you are finding the party enjoyable.”

“Oh very,” I said, “I also am finding staring at the Captain quite enjoyable. That red is very much a flattering color on him, isn’t it?”

“Go talk to him,” Mascot encouraged, perhaps to get rid of me or out of genuine curiosity to see my full charm at work on Jean-Luc. After all, she had mostly left me to my own devices with encounters with the Captain. She said it was something humans did. Consulted with friends then acted alone. “Pour him more wine, first. Show him you’re in charge. He’ll appreciate that.”

“I will tell you in the morning how the night was. Cheers to you, Mrs. Soong, and your still intact pelvis,” I said, bringing back an old favorite to get under her skin because even today she wasn’t safe from my jabs. She in turn waved me away like I was some bird of Earth flying in her path. 

I winked at them both before my eyes turned on Jean-Luc.


	3. Blue Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've seen Nemesis, it destroyed me. 
> 
> Why not use the song from that movie as the Soongs first dance for the sake of cuteness?

Chapter 3  
Stardate 57023.6  
Data’s Memory Banks

With Q in pursuit of the Captain, I was free to spend more time with my wife. I found this quite satisfactory. Geordi and Chief O’Brien were still enjoying their shots. “Hey,” Renna said as she came back, “I think the dances start soon. We dance first.” I had yet to reveal that my wedding gift to her would be performing our first dance song as well as dancing. She had chosen “Blue Skies” as arranged by Irving Berlin but a version that was instrumental so I figured to surprise her.

Renna’s parents, Frida and Nilo Albach found us after dislodging from a group that included Dr. Crusher, Dr. Maddox, and one of Dr. Maddox’s students (who looked like she must be more than just his pupil as I observed). Frida’s cream-colored dress was very contrasted to Nilo’s standard black suit. Both looked like ordinary Earth humans. “Oh this reception is lovely, Ren,” Frida used the same pet form that Zeena had used with Renna. “And the Captain is a very nice man. Your father and I talked to him quite a bit.”

“Captain Picard is an honorable man,” I said.

“As you seem to be, Mr. Data,” Nilo said which humans would call a compliment, I recalled.

“Thank you, sir. Renna will be very safe and loved with me despite the fact I am an android.” I had already powered my strength off knowing what tonight could bring. Nilo smiled.

“I always told Ren and Zeen both that no ordinary man would be good enough for them, son.”

The computer soon announced it was time for the first dance module to begin. I led Renna to the center of the makeshift dance floor area. “It is my understanding that human wedding gifts are presented to the happy couple. Therefore, I present this as a gift to my wife. Computer, begin first dance module, song ‘Blue Skies’ by Irving Berlin, instrumental.” The song began and Renna laughed in surprise as the singing was mine, live, as I danced.

Blue skies smiling at me.

Nothing but blue skies do I see.

Never saw the sun shining so bright.

Never saw things going so right.

I lifted her off her feet and held her close as the instrumental took over for one of the solos. Her dress’ skirt twirled when I did. I noticed she had tears in her eyes and I wondered why. “Are you upset?” I asked her. I was relieved when she smiled, an indication these were tears of happiness. Her tears were rare so I had not much experience with situations where she cried. She was an emotional Vulcan for the most part if the oxymoron can be forgiven, accepting her emotions but deciding to not let them rule her. 

“No, Data. I’ve never been happier,” she said as I wiped her tears delicately. If I had a sense of taste I would imagine them to taste quite salty like most human tears. 

“I see. I am very happy as my programming allows me,” I agreed.


	4. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troi's narration was fun! I'm loving that we get to meet Renna's family finally! 
> 
> As always feedback is welcome!

Chapter 4  
Stardate 57023.65  
Ship’s Counselor’s Log

The food was quite enjoyable with the wine the Captain had provided. The replicator had been programmed with a wedding selection of various Earth foods Will told me of. I followed his lead and opted for one of the fish centric dishes with pasta noodles. “Fish in substitute of meat with pasta is great if seasoned right,” he said as we took our seats. 

“I haven’t ever heard of putting fish in spaghetti noodles instead of beef.”

“It’s a way to make the dish stand out, imzadi.” Will did know more about cooking than I did so I would trust his palette. 

There were assigned seats done so to make sure the party mingled with new faces as well as familiar ones. Will and I sat at the table with Renna’s sister, Zeena, her husband Easton Sladek, Chief O’Brien and Keiko. I could even start to sense the emotion of the child developing in Zeena Albach Sladek. It seemed to have harder emotions to read as its consciousness was still developing but I could detect happiness that radiated to it from its mother. “You must be very excited about the baby,” Keiko said to Zeena.

“Oh we’re over the moon,” she replied. I’d heard the expression many times from Earthlings and didn’t think we had a similar expression on Betazed. Renna’s sister seemed to be a very sweet woman like Renna herself but far more suited to an Earth life where the problems of the faraway star systems. She was content with her life on Earth and would never have dreamed she would ever leave the planet. 

“Renna is ecstatic for you both,” I said, “She’s told me that she’s going to be the aunt who is obsessed with her niece or nephew.”

“We’ll have to have a way for y’all to meet him or her,” Zeena said, using an old Earth Southern American phrase Renna sometimes did. I took a bite of my food and immediately knew Will was right. The flavors melded so well that if I didn’t know the meat was fish I wouldn’t’ve been able to tell. “Ren’s going to be a fantastic auntie. I just hope that if she and Data want to they can adopt or build a child of their own,” she still wasn’t used to the idea her new brother-in-law wasn’t fully human but I was warmed by the acceptance of the fact in spite of confusion on some aspects of her baby sister’s new life. 

Looking over at the main table where Renna, Data, the Captain, Renna’s parents, and some Starfleet officials sat. I noticed, to my surprise, Dr. Bruce Maddox sitting amongst them. “Who invited Dr. Maddox?” I asked Will. “I can’t see the Captain doing it or Starfleet command. Renna wouldn't've.”

“Data must have. I seem to recall he and Maddox have been corresponding since the trial,” he didn’t elaborate as his role in that trial still pained him. Especially now as he saw his friend, the man he had almost had destroyed, marry a human woman, Data’s inability to feel things like anger except on the most basic levels allowed him no ill will of Maddox. I had in passing heard a remark directed at Maddox by Renna with the level of sexual innuendo-filled banter Q brought out in her. 

"Thank you for coming Dr. Maddox. Yes, tonight is historic indeed, the first inter-sentient marriage and consummation. I’m sure my husband will send you a report on it."

I smiled seeing the Captain rise. His glass was in his hand, indicating a toast to come. “If I might have everyone’s attention. I am pleased as Captain of this vessel to see my Second Officer in such a happy position today with the love of his life. Years ago it was uncertain if certain life forms would be granted basic human rights even in Federation space. Today is historic because it provides an example of the correct answer to that question. It was my great pleasure to have had the honor of joining these two in matrimony and I wish them the happiest in their historic journey. To Mr. Data and Ensign Soong.”

“Hear, hear!” I clinked my wine glass to Will’s and drank. 

The soft music from the computer resumed as the party went back to the food until there was another toast. “What about you two?” Zeena asked, “Are y’all next to be married on this spaceship?” I sensed embarrassment in Will at Zeena’s question. Of course, the topic had come up but it was never taken too far. We had other things on our minds right now but I found myself now wishing for our own wedding like this, a certain thing in all the uncertainty.

“At a later date,” Will answered smoothly, “Right now things in the galaxy are complicated.”

“Are those plague outbreaks still happening?” Zeena lowered her voice, “You know, Ren lost her college best friends Janey and Gwynn. I’d found their records searching through our computer at home. Apparently they didn’t have access to any care with the overflow. Poor Ren, I know she would’ve wanted her best friends to stand by her side today,” her eyes brimmed slightly with tears. I supposed the crying was more from the emotions of pregnancy than being close to Renna’s friends but I didn’t want to assume.   
“She is appreciated here,” Will said, “She’s provided valuable information often and she makes Data happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, PICARD MARRIED THEM OMG


	5. Make History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are adorable, my god.
> 
> Also, if you feel inclined to drop a kudo don't hesitate!

Chapter 5  
Stardate 57023.7 or January 9, 2380  
Renna Albach Soong’s Log

Our party lasted well into the early morning. The food and drinks never stopped and I’d had my fair share of both. People were now retiring to their quarters after wishing hearty congratulations. The Vulcan officer Laith had caught my bouquet but had not understood the gesture so she gave it to Counselor Troi. I caught Q’s eye as he left, winking at me, intent on tonight being his night. As for me, I was exhausted by the time my parents and Zeena had finally said goodnight.

“As for us,” Data said as he carried me back to our quarters, not just over our threshold as I found my eyes closing. “I am thinking I had best to let you sleep. I will still be here in the morning, Mrs. Soong.” He looked down at me with those expressive eyes. “I will keep my strength functions powered down until the morning. Meeting your father has now made me more eager to keep you safe and loved as he wished for you and Zeena.” I smiled, thinking that was the most Data response to the encounter.

“I guess I can stay up a little longer,” I said. “I did tell Dr. Maddox I had intentions to consummate this marriage.”

“It is your choice, my Renna.”

“Then I think that’s what I’ll do.”

“If it is what you wish, Mrs. Soong.” Bringing me inside our quarters Data put me on my feet and cupped my chin to look at him, the yellow eyes lovingly concerned. “If you get tired we will stop,” he said kissing my forehead. He helped me from my dress that cascaded to the floor and he gathered me up again. His lips had never felt so real on mine as he gave sweet kisses. I followed, putting my hands on his shoulders. “I will keep you safe.” Sitting us on the couch I rested my head on his shoulder, my legs around his hips and one hand in mine like we were dancing.

Nothing else seemed to exist or matter. He knew exactly where his fingers needed to be, knew I needed him. He, of course, was still trying to figure out human sounds like me calling out for him. “Data.”

“It is Data, Renna. Not Lore,” he neglected the fact I hadn’t ever met Lore in person nor had he ever hurt me. Data moved to lift my chin with his hand in mine just as his other hand lightly brushed over me. “It is there that does this. So small. Dr. Soong could not imagine designing something so intricate,” he mused mostly to himself before snapping back and focusing on me. “Do you need warm water for my extremities? I do not wish your body to freeze.”

“No. I need you, Data.”

“I am here for you,” his lips kissed my forehead sweetly as another wave shot through me with his gentlest touch. I squeezed the cold hand with all the strength I had, the light reflecting off the new yellow ring I wore. Data had it engraved with my new initials like an old monogram of the 21st Century. I closed my eyes and Data’s fingers brought me off the edge and then he stopped. Swinging me up, he took me to our bedroom.

The lights were dimmed and he set me on the bed and left momentarily. I shivered in his absence but smiled when I saw him come back with flowers the same color my bouquet had been. I laughed as he picked at the petals, weaving them through my hair and some lain on the pillow my head rested. I took Data’s cold hands in mine and he smiled down at me. “Perhaps I should paint you with flowers in your hair like this,” He kissed my fingers in his hands and his yellow eyes had the same smile that was on his lips I could feel. 

He was more careful with me now than he had ever been. I laughed as his finger came to rest on my lips after he kissed it. He was slow to come to me as if his positronic brain was calculating the amount of space he had to work with. But he knew how to undo me being so soft. “Data.”

“You need not beg, my Renna. I will do whatever you need me to,” he promised. I hadn’t realized I’d closed my eyes until Data said, “Open your eyes, my Renna. I want you to see this experience. You are making history now.”

“We are Data,” I said. We, the new legacy of the Soong name.


	6. Murder, She Wrote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun with this chapter but it sets up the arc of the rest of the series in a way so enjoy!

Chapter 6  
Stardate 57023.7  
Captain’s Log

“Dr. Crusher to Deck 2, outside room 3653, Now,” I said into the comm the next morning. I hated to disturb the newlyweds on the first morning of their marriage but with the body of Dr. Maddox lying outside their door with no detectable pulse I had to. On my knees, beside his body, I tried to revive him. I could reach the bell next to the door on my knees.

I chimed on the door and Ensign Soong answered. She looked like she had been awoken, still with her hair done up somewhat and in sleepwear. 

“Captain?” she sounded surprised to see me and the look on my face must’ve made her look down too. “Oh shit,” she dropped to her knees beside Dr. Maddox’s body as well. “DATA!” she screamed. The android was at her side almost too fast for me to see, possibly assuming his wife hurt. At the same time, Dr. Crusher appeared and joined us kneeling on the floor. She had no time to run her tricorder over the body as she took over the task of trying to revive him. 

“How long has he been lying here?” she asked as her hands took a momentary break from compressions to run her tricorder over the body to test their effectiveness. “Nothing. Damn,” she went back into the motions.

“I don’t know,” I said, “I happened to be passing through and stumbled upon him.” I looked at Data and Ensign Soong, both were just as clueless as I was about this turn of events. Until moments ago they had been enjoying newlywed bliss and had no idea this could’ve happened.

“He’s not responding,” Dr. Crusher said, “I’m afraid there’s nothing more I can do. He’s gone.” I ran my head over my head with the thought of having to inform Dr. Maddox’s companion of his death. I assumed they must’ve had some sort of relationship if he had invited her to the historic occasion. Certainly, no man interested in cybernetics would want to share the experience with someone not like mindedly interested. Dr. Crusher hit her comm, “Sickbay this is Crusher. I need a stretcher in Deck 2. Room 3653.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

The minutes passed excruciatingly slowly until the blue uniforms came with the stretcher. Data picked up Dr. Maddox’s body and laid it gently on the surface. He also closed the dead man’s eyes that had been blankly staring at the ceiling he could no longer see. I stood and so did Dr. Crusher and Ensign Soong. As the stretcher departed we walked behind it like pallbearers to the lift. “Mr. Data,” I said, “Who is the woman who accompanied Dr. Maddox to the wedding?”

“Dr. Agnes Jurati, sir. She was a student of his at the Daystrom Institute. Although, Captain, I did suspect that there might’ve been a deeper connection between them.” Damn, I found myself thinking. The deeper that relationship the harder it was going to be to break the news to this Dr. Jurati. I sighed.

Rushing into the sickbay there was confusion. The stretcher was brought in and the autopsy could begin almost immediately. Dr. Crusher left me, Data, and Ensign Soong so she might supervise the procedure. “I’m sorry this happened to taint the happy occasion,” I apologized to them both, “No one was anticipating this.”

“Captain,” Ensign Soong asked, “Where is Q?”

“I have not seen Q this morning. Hopefully, he departed after…” but I dared not finish the sentence. It was not appropriate to discuss my personal life with the crew. I did give thought to the Ensign’s question and something struck me. “Ensign, are you suggesting Q killed Dr. Maddox?”

“It seems a logical answer, sir,” she said. And indeed it did.

“The sheer hubris,” I muttered, “I must order your family to be transported back to Earth for their own safety as we investigate this matter.”

“I understand.”


	7. Mrs. Soong's Got a Full Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you're liking please let me know!
> 
> With poor Bruce Maddox dead what will happen next??

Chapter 7  
Stardate 57023.7   
Data’s Memory Bank

After wishing my new family in law well they beamed down to Earth’s surface. We were expecting some Daystrom Institute and Starfleet officials to beam aboard to collect Dr. Maddox’s remains. The Captain had called in Dr. Jurati to inform her of the news by the time Renna and I returned to the bridge. Looking at Earth now it seemed strange that somewhere on that planet was my wife’s ancestral home.

“I’m sorry this has happened,” Counselor Troi said as we entered the bridge, “If there is anything either of you need, I’m here.” I certainly did not see Renna grieving for Dr. Maddox given there was some grudge she held against him for nearly disassembling me. But the shock of finding any man’s corpse at her door the morning after her wedding could leave damage I figured. She nodded in thanks, the knot her hair was in bobbing. 

“Thanks, Troi. But honestly, this Dr. Jurati might be in more need than us.” My advanced hearing could detect mournful sobs from the mostly soundproof ready room. I took my seat, guiding Renna with me. I had almost lost her once too so I suppose I could maybe feel Dr. Jurati’s anguish. If I lost Renna now I had no idea what I would do. I locked our hands and switched my strength back on in case there was some threat I needed to protect her from.

The door to the ready room opened. The Captain had a comforting arm around Dr. Jurati. “Mr. Worf, could you please escort Dr. Jurati to her quarters? I expect the Starfleet and Institute officials here within the hour to collect the body.”

“Aye, sir.” Worf followed Dr. Jurati, who looked quite distraught indeed, into the lift.

“And Q? Has anyone seen him?”

“Not since last night,” Commander Riker said, “Last I saw him he was leaving the reception.” Of course, I neglected to point out that Q had left the reception with a very intoxicated Captain in tow. I did this to, what was the expression, spare embarrassment? Renna had mentioned such before. “He hasn’t been on the bridge like he normally would be to torment us with his continued presence.”

“Sheer hubris,” the Captain muttered.

“Sir, what does Q have to do with this?” Commander Riker asked, “Are you suggesting he’s connected to Dr. Maddox’s death?”

“I am Number One.”

“Good God,” Commander Riker sighed, “I shouldn’t put such things past Q anymore. What’s been done with the body for now?”

“It’s in sickbay awaiting the ambassadors’ arrival,” I offered. “Dr. Crusher is staying with it.”

“If I might, Captain, I request permission to go talk to Dr. Jurati. I’m sure there are things on the bridge that require your attention so I can ask Dr. Jurati what she knows. Get an accurate historical record.”

“Permission granted, Ensign Soong.” Hearing this change in his reference to her made me realize something. She had my name now. Now no one, no human, could claim such a woman. 

“Thank you. I’ll report back,” Renna said and she turned to head for the lift, the skin of her feet matching the cream-colored carpet of the bridge as she walked. She had no time to change into proper clothes between discovering the body and now. Although, the makeup was no longer on her face since I had washed it off for her with the cleanser she used. As the lift doors closed on her she smiled at me. 

“It’s true then,” Geordi said, “Q killed Dr. Maddox.”

“Oh come now,” I was sincerely not expecting Q to materialize in that moment on the bridge, still in the white suit he’d worn last night, “If I killed Maddox don’t you think I would’ve told at least Mascot? Although I will admit, I offered her his life. She, being far too decent a human for my tastes, refused. And, Jean-Luc, you of all people know where I was last night after the reception.” Commander Riker coughed and I assumed Q was confirming that he indeed had the Captain. The mechanics of such made me wonder.

“Picard to Ensign Soong,” the Captain said into his comm, “Belay your investigation and report back to the bridge. Q has appeared.”

“Acknowledged.”

“Mrs. Soong’s got a full heart / Can’t even tell who truly cast the killing dart,” Q recited in a singsong way that made me wonder what his impersonation of Lore’s couplet meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LORE'S COUPLET REMIX!! I dug that final line.


	8. More a Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heartbreaking to write. You can't help but feel for Agnes in a way.

Chapter 8  
Stardate 57023.7 or January 10, 2080  
Renna Albach Soong’s Log

With Captain Picard handling Q I was allowed to continue my mission after a brief recall to the bridge. Data had insisted to come with me which the Captain granted. Dr. Jurati’s guest quarters were located on Deck 6. Getting there I rang the buzzer. “Dr. Jurati? It’s Renna and Data. We wanted to check on you.”

“Come in,” a small voice said. She sounded defeated. We entered to find her on the couch, knees drawn up. Nothing to eat or drink beside her like chocolate or a bottle of wine. Her hair was tied up in a messy knot atop her head. Her eyes were puffy and red. Shit, I found myself thinking. I was feeling horrible for her.

“Can I sit?” I asked and her puffy eyes met mine as she nodded. I wasn’t the best with feelings but I had comforted Gwynn over a breakup or Janey over a rejected internship one too many times so I was good at girl talk. Before sitting I brought mimosas from the replicator. 

“Drink up,” I said handing her a glass and drinking from mine. Data stood at my shoulder engrossed in the human ritual of drinking away sorrows. Dr. Jurati drank. “We’re so sorry this happened, Doctor. I know Dr. Maddox must’ve meant a great deal to you,” I said, having to put my own feelings for the man aside in the presence of his lover. 

“He did,” she said drinking again, “He taught me all I know. And then to go with him.. To the first legally binding wedding of a sentient synthetic life form…” she stopped as if not wanting to further dehumanize Data by her words. “Your and Data’s wedding, it was a dream.” She must’ve been told Data’s history with Dr. Maddox because she took a while to formulate appropriate sentences as if not to offend me, since Data was incapable of such.

“I’m sure it was,” I said taking a drink, “That dress you wore was fantastic.” She’d worn a black dress with a silver lining the sleeves and making up the sash at the waist and it was true, I had liked it. She laughed through her tears.

“Thanks. You were a beautiful bride.”

“We were very pleased to have you join us in celebrating, Doctor,” Data assured her. “I invited Dr. Maddox since he and I had been corresponding for years. As I understand, this correspondence has benefitted your institution. I hope you know, I bore Dr. Maddox no ill will.” If Dr. Jurati didn’t see Data as a man before, that should've made her see it. That was forgiveness. That was his compassion. 

“Bruce was… very sorry for the trouble he caused you, Mr. Data. And I suppose I should extend that apology now to you, Mrs. Soong.” The tears welled in her eyes and Data looked at me as if wondering what to do. I motioned for him to bring the tissues on the table for her. “He just wanted to be as great as Dr. Soong.”

“I understand,” Data said and he placed his hand on my shoulder not hers, perhaps a protective gesture to warn her to not attempt the same now. “May we ask what happened last night? Did Dr. Maddox make it back after the ceremony with you?”

“Yes. I woke up this morning… and Bruce was gone. I went looking for him and I couldn’t find…” This made me wonder: had Maddox’s corpse been lying outside my door as I had been thinking about how much I needed Data? Had his body lain there as Data’s lips found that place inside me that could activate me like a switch of Dr. Soong’s design? Had it lain there as Data’s hands held me steady to stop the convulsive tremors orgasms sent through me?

“I am sorry,” Data said, understanding that we might not get much more from her as she started to cry. “Renna and I will let you alone. Come, my Renna,” he didn’t help me to my feet but took me and carried me like the bride I guess I was. I gave Dr. Jurati a sympathetic smile and Data nodded to her before we left. 

As we got into the turbolift I said to Data, “She sees you’re more a man than any man she’s ever met.”

“I see. That mirrors your assessment of me as well,” he smiled and kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is lovely!


	9. Culprits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to get insane so hang on!
> 
> As always, leave feedback if you want!

Chapter 9  
Stardate 57023.7  
Lieutenant La Forge’s Log

I came from engineering to the bridge minutes before Data and Renna got in from questioning Dr. Maddox’s companion. The doors opened and Data stepped out with Renna in his arms, her feet dangling in the air as he held her. “Captain,” Renna said, “Dr. Jurati has told us that Dr. Maddox was killed sometime after the wedding. He went with her to the guest quarters and when she woke up today he was gone.”

“And there was no approximation of the time he left the guest quarters?” the Captain asked, not mentioning that Renna’s feet had not hit the ground yet. Of course, newlyweds generally couldn’t take their hands off each other in general but with a potential threat, Data might think the safest place for his wife was with him. 

“No, sir,” Data said, “Dr. Jurari went to bed with Dr. Maddox and woke up with him not there. I suspect he must have gone out in the night and then the killer struck then,” I could see the holodeck Holmes coming through as Data said this. His admiration of Holmes’ methods would, of course, come into play here. This wasn’t a holodeck mystery that the outcome was preplanned. This was real and we only had so many clues.

“But how? Was he poisoned perhaps by a drink at the wedding with something that takes hours to kill the victim?” I asked.

“I do not think that is likely,” Data said, “I would see the Romulans going for something simpler if we are to believe they are the culprit. Perhaps a phaser wound? Or perhaps an implant of some kind, designed to destroy at a given moment.”

“We won’t know for certain until there has been a proper examination of the body,” the Captain said, “The ambassadors are beaming aboard soon so I do wish to request the autopsy results be sent by Dr. Crusher so they can study them. Number One, Mr. Data, and Ensign Soong I want you in the transport room with me to greet them.”

“Of course,” Data said.

“Sir, could it also be possible that Dr. Jurati herself killed Dr. Maddox?” I asked, “Perhaps on accident or there was some underlying reason she wanted him dead on purpose? I know sometimes jealousy over success can lead to crimes of passion?”

“I wouldn’t rule that out, Mr. La Forge. She was the only one in contact with Dr. Maddox after the wedding that I know of.”

“Geordi does make a good point, Captain,” Data was saying, “Dr. Jurati seems to be very upset over Dr. Maddox’s death If I am correct in my assessment, some of that could be repressed guilt over her action if she did. When we saw her she did cry.” I didn’t point out to him that was a normal reaction to the loss of a loved one. I know that must’ve been meant as a part of his case.

“So you seem to be suggesting, Mr. Data, that it’s possible Dr. Jurati herself killed Dr. Maddox as the result of whatever motives?” the Captain didn’t think it was crazy and neither did I. A jealous protege made sense but I personally was not about to out rule a Romulan conspiracy of some kind. 

“Yes sir.”

“We’ll need proof. Innocent until proven guilty, Mr. Data.”

“Of course, sir.”


	10. Representatives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Bruce Maddox's death has to become common knowledge...

Chapter 10  
Stardate 57023.7 or January 10, 2380  
Renna Albach Soong’s Log

The Daystrom representative, Edison Markell, looked just like any professor I’d had at college. Formally dressed round glasses that invoked the long-dead Franklin Roosevelt. He stepped down from the transporter as the Captain said, “Dr. Markell, thank you for coming. This is my First Officer William Riker and Lieutenant Commander Data and his wife Ensign Renna Soong.” I nodded and smiled.

“Soong? As in Dr. Noonian Soong? The Institute has been aware of impending marriage and I offer you both my congratulations. You have made history in the eyes of science and the eyes of the law I’m certain. Dr. Maddox spoke very highly of you, Mr. Data.”

“Thank you, sir,” Data said, my hand giving him a squeeze. If the news of the wedding and now Dr. Maddox’s fate had spread. I wondered just how interested the Institute was in our story.

“Thank you for the good wishes, Dr. Markell,” I said.

“Shall we show you to your quarters? We are still awaiting the arrival of Admiral Hames, the Starfleet representative to report on Dr. Maddox’s tragic death. She should be beaming aboard later. Also, we have Dr. Agnes Jurati onboard, as I understand she and Dr. Maddox were close,” the Captain was saying. “We can arrange a meeting with her if she is well enough.”

“Yes, I think that would be helpful. Dr. Jrati has the best understanding of Dr. Maddox’s work since she worked closely with him. As I understand, he was training her in his quest to create more sentient androids. Might I ask though, what exactly happened?”

“We are still investigating that, Doctor. But what we do know is that whatever did occur must’ve happened late last night or early this morning,” the Captain said.

“I see. Well, we at the Institute will mourn him.”

“As will the greater scientific community,” the Captain said, “Shall I show you to where Dr. Jurati is staying?”

“Please.”

I smiled at Chief O’Brien as we left the transporter room. He returned the smile and nodded at Data. As we walked through the hall, Data picked me up. I laughed and he said, “Is it quite true that humans who have just married cannot keep their hands off each other?”

“Well, when Zeena married she said it was,” I said giving the only reference point I had for that, “So maybe it is.”

“Perhaps we should confirm such. I do not think the crew will miss us too much for the time being although perhaps we do so after more is revealed about Dr. Maddox’s death. I suppose they might make use of some Holmesian methods in the investigation and I consider myself very versed in his techniques.”

“It’s elementary, my dear Data,” I said.

“And yet, at the same time, it is the furthest thing from.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, remember Dr. Markell. He'll be way more significant later oooo...


	11. Deep Space Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is amazing and welcome!

Chapter 11  
Stardate 57023.7  
Captain’s Log

Dr. Markell spent some time speaking to the still isolated Dr. Jurati. That gave me, Number One, Mr. Data, and Ensign Soong time to greet Admiral Hames. Admiral Hames was the highest-ranking investigator in Starfleet. Her career had led to many successful resolves of mysterious cases of everything from mutiny to betrayal of classified information. 

“Captain Picard, it’s good to see you,” she said, “Although of course I wish it were under better circumstances.” Admiral Hames hadn’t changed much since I last saw her, her yellow Starfleet uniform was still a stark contrast in color from her jet black hair. Her dark eyes held the same amount of determination for answers.

“As do I, Admiral,” I said shaking her hand, “I trust you remember William Riker my First Officer and Mr. Data. This is Mr. Data’s wife, Ensign Soong. She’s a historian by trade.”

“I’m aware of who she is, her story spread quickly. Starfleet received news of the wedding and I do believe some officials were in attendance. Nonetheless, congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Ensign Soong said sincerely. 

“ Now, where is Dr. Maddox’s body?”

“In sickbay, Admiral. Dr. Crusher and her team are with it. Dr. Markell of the Daystrom Institute is already abroad, speaking to Dr. Agnes Jurati. She was Dr. Maddox’s protegee from what I understand.”

“Jurati is of little interest to me now. I want to talk to Deanna Troi after seeing the corpse. Surely Troi has gotten the psychological profile on Jurati that will be more than enough to start with. She would be the most likely person to kill Maddox if we’re thinking about the killer being onboard. As for motive to do so, that will reveal itself. Surely if she loved him she could still love him enough to be jealous of his success.”

“Admiral, I am here to offer any assistance you may require,” Data said, “I am well versed in Holmesian techniques and Renna has spoken to Dr. Jurati and can offer her assessment if she is so willing to assist as well.”

“You both will provide a useful source. You discovered the body, didn’t you Mr. Data?”

“Technically, Admiral, Captain Picard found the body. By the time Renna and I discovered him administering cardiopulmonary resuscitation he could have been lying there for hours,” Data corrected. “So while I was at the scene I cannot claim to have found Dr. Maddox.”

“I see. And Captain, how long had you been there before you noticed the body?”

“It was the first thing I saw while walking that hall,” I said, “I never took Dr. Maddox for a drunkard who wanders halls at night so I was curious as to why he was lying outside the door.”

“And he should still be lying there, as now without the corpse the scene is compromised. Possible evidence if there was any is tainted.”

I slapped myself figuratively. Damn it. I hadn’t considered the possibility of any evidence like the genetic material of the killer being present. There had been no blood so I in haste had concluded the body was to be transferred. But in any case with the arrival of Mr. Data, Ensign Soong, and the medical team later I supposed this was destined to happen anyway. “There was too much activity in the area to prevent it, Admiral.”

“I understand. Unwise, yes, but in a panic these things happen,” she said. “There was no blood at the scene?”

“No Admiral,” Data said, “The corpse looked pristine.”

“And that is all the more reason I’m eager to see it myself. If any guests of the wedding were in close contact with Maddox besides Jurati I also would like to speak with them.”

“Would a guest list be helpful?” Ensign Soong asked, “I have the list if you need it.”

“If I could get that, it would be a start.”

“Of course. If you’ll excuse me, Captain, I’m going to retrieve that list for the Admiral,” Ensign Soong said.

'Dismissed Ensign."


	12. Sensations (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I'm back on a posting kick. Quarantine has drained my motivation.
> 
> As always feedback is gold.

Chapter 12  
Stardate 57023.75  
Data’s Memory Banks

With Dr. Markell and Admiral Hames both occupied with their individual pursuits I returned with Renna to our quarters, which I was surprised we were allowed to do considering how close they were to the crime scene. Renna jumped up on the center of the kitchenette, located by the replicator. “My Renna,” I said taking her hands in mine, “I would like to do some research on that structure that there is a low likelihood Dr. Soong could create if you will allow me.” She laughed.

“Sure, Data.”

“I will hold you,” I promised, hopping up on the counter and taking her on my lap. Her complex little structure was so intriguing to me. It could make her do things I had never seen before. It made her question whether I was here for her and call out my name. I know she had never met my brother but I was certain perhaps Q might’ve let a story or two slip about Lore which could have frightened her.

Her head rested on my shoulder and began to loll as I traced over her legs. Her skin was so soft and without any callouses. I could feel her temperature rise as she anticipated me. I did not want her to be waiting long but I did know the benefits of the anticipation on her mind. I traced my hand further. I made a note to switch off my strength because I feared making such small structures potentially bleed if I exerted too much force.

Although, the structure did accommodate the pressure itself. I applied little and Renna responded with my name. “Data.” It was a normal cry for her in this circumstance and the physical reaction involved a clenching of her pelvic floor. I offered my lips on her hair and kisses on her face. 

“It is Data,” I assured her as she could not hold it any longer and collapsed. I felt her structure give out but still throb. “Are you all right, Renna?” I had no way to correctly judge if she was. She nodded and I kissed her lips, bending my head to reach them. “What you just performed is something I do not think any cyberneticist could truly replicate. There are many processes as I imagine it to go into that act. What is on your mind when I do such things?” I wondered. 

“You are Data.”

“I see. And do you feel those convulsions you have? I would assume so?”

“I feel them powerfully Data,” she confirmed my theory. I did not think the human form could twitch and convulse like that without some sensation. 

“Do you wish to discontinue if they are too powerful Renna?”

“Data, don’t stop,” it was almost a beg on the level of her wishing to not hear of my deactivation. Desperate like she feared I would not do as asked. But for her I would do anything. And now she needed love and pleasure.

“I will do whatever you need, my Renna.”

I kissed her as my fingers went back to work delicately to avoid overstimulation. I kept the same pressure and she seemed even more responsive. There were little cries that came from her, my name, oh, more et cetera. I offered the comfort I could giving kisses and used supportive words until she yet again collapsed. She ceased throbbing at her core as I helped her to normalcy. I reached in one final time to be certain the convulsions had ceased. 

“Data?”

“Yes? Was that satisfactory my Renna? Was it too much?” I found myself thinking about how to handle it if it was. Perhaps a toning down of my normal “human” strength setting.

“I need you as close to me as you can be,” I understood. She needed me within her. A reassurance that I was indeed the android she married in the off chance the stories of Lore had frightened her.

“You deserve it, my beautiful Mrs. Soong.”


	13. Sensations (Part II)

Chapter 13  
Stardate 57023.75 or January 10, 2380  
Renna Albach Soong’s Log

“Renna I want you to look at me,” Data said and raised my chin from his shoulder. I had lost count of the times I had screamed for him and he had been here, comforting. He lifted my face to look into the yellow eyes. “This is Data. I promise you are safe. I want you to see that.”

“I know Data,” I managed to breathe. “I love you.” As I said it there was pressure on that spot and I couldn’t stop the moan for him. His name was a song that I had stuck in my head. Data responded with murmurs of soft encouragements. 

“I love you too. But my programming finds that I am concerned about your state. I have seen this many times with you but I cannot explain this feeling.” He gave me another kiss as I felt more of the delicious pressure. “I understand the theory of human orgasm but it does concern me that yours come so forcefully.”

“I guess they do.”

“Are you hurt? It is not my wish to hurt you.”

“Data,” I couldn’t think of anything else to say. He gave me his lips and I took them desperately. They were as soft as he was. He led me with such gentleness and care and I hoped he found whatever this study was for. “Oh Data.”

“I will lower the pressure I am exerting,” he said, misinterpreting.

“Data, I’m all right. You can keep going.”

“Of course.’

He continued putting light pressure on within me until I collapsed in his arms. Data offered such comfort rubbing my back as he withdrew. I kept my eyes on those yellow eyes now full of concern. His arms were strong and I leaned into them. 

“I am here for you Renna. I will keep you safe from Lore or anything,” he kissed my neck. “Anything you need I will do.”

“I know you will Data.”

“You are exquisite Mrs. Soong,” he said kissing my forehead. He took my body in his arms and wrapped me in a towel from the bathroom. Rocking me back and forth he started singing. Blue skies smiling at me/ Nothing but blue skies do I see… “Would you say this aftercare routine is satisfactory?” He asked. 

“I would.”

“That is more than acceptable,” he said weaving his fingers through my hair. “I am very intrigued by your structures my Renna, he said, “there is much you can do with so many such as your hair can be put up or braided like so,” he began to divide my hair into sections and braid it. “Although I did not get water for you this time while my fingers stroked that structure. I perhaps should have.”

“It was perfect Data,” I assured him, “you are a very attentive husband.”

“I am glad you think such,” he said. “I am amazed that you, a very human woman who has taught me much of the human experience itself, decided to marry an android.”

“I wouldn’t want to marry anyone else, Data.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Soongs are the cutest ugh


	14. Noonian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be one of my fave chapters because I adore this version of Dr. Soong!

Chapter 14  
Stardate 57023.75  
Data’s Memory Banks

Renna did not seem physically hurt to me. I took her to empty her system out of habit and knelt before her. I knew she did not need to empty her urinary tract but I supposed it was a habit she did not wish broken. I wished there was some program I could run on her to settle my positronic mind. “Data, I’m more than fine,” she said, possibly catching the look on my face. “I’m not hurt.”

“I just worry very much about you, Renna. I am an android and as such I cannot feel the things like you can. I wish to keep you safe as any other husband,” I explained. This made her smile.

I made a note to ask John Carlyle next I saw him if Renna’s cries for me were normal for humans. Her cries for me in such situations were as beautiful as they were close to worrisome for me. I needed to understand these reactions to ease my mind. But as my dear friend John Carlyle was dealing with a much more grandiose issue I need not disturb him. So I supposed perhaps my ‘father’ might possess the answers. He was human after all.

By now it was late and she needed sleep.

She fell asleep quite easily, perhaps I had exhausted her? I put her in one of my own Starfleet uniform shirts that was quite large on her. To match her in Starfleet uniform was strange since I did not know if she would have ever joined Starfleet officially had we not met. Getting to the holodecks I chose one although they would all be empty since now was sleep time. “Computer, access program five-under Lieutenant Commander Data.”

I stepped into the recreation of Dr. Soong’s lab to find all the equipment I remembered from being in the actual lab. With Dr. Soong truly dead I was glad I at least preserved his likeness for moments like these. The machines were all organized in some specific manner which I suspected had some purpose. “Data?” Dr. Soong looked as I remembered him: quite old for a human, but perhaps not as feeble. Coming over to me he motioned to Renna but did not touch her. I was not sure I would let him. “Who is that, Data?”

“This is my Renna, sir. She is an Earth human and my wife,” I wondered if he would be proud of that fact. I was rewarded by a small smile on his face, confirming he was. 

“Congratulations, son. I wish you both very well. Is she all right?” he had stepped closer to now see that Renna was asleep in my arms. I shifted a bit away as he came closer. “Data I won’t hurt her. I just am wondering if all is well with her.”

“I seek your counsel on something human. I understand you are a cyberneticist and perhaps not an expert on human medicine. She convulses and calls out for me when I have her and it concerns me. Does she not know that I am not Lore? Of course, Lore was deactivated before I met Renna but perhaps the stories frighten her? I am most careful with her but I find myself as concerned for her as my programming allows, sir.”

“She is fine, Data. What that is her trying to express to you that she likes having you close to her in a physical sense. You’re her husband whether you’re an android or not. Those convulsions are what tells you that, they are normal. I know you have remnants of the emotions chip in your programming and this proves that. Her responses to you are normal responses for a human.” I did let Dr. Soong find the pulse on her neck, his hands very gentle in taking it. I was very wary about letting a simulated version of my ‘father’ touch her because in my mind who knew if Lore might be lurking? “Her pulse is normal, Data.” His fingers did not linger on her skin. “Look, that’s it,” he was clear to show me his hand lowering away from Renna’s skin. He must be afraid of the remnants of the emotion chip. 

“I see.”

“I am sure she can tell you if you hurt her. She is human and is capable of doing such,” Dr. Soong said. “But it is good to see you happy. And the Federation let you marry her without any fuss?”

“Yes, sir. I won my rights as a sentient being years ago so that includes marriage. I found her in a city ravaged by disease, she died in my arms and I saved her.”

“You must really care for her.”

“Yes, sir. I love her.”


	15. The Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm gonna finish posting this... one day....

Chapter 15  
Stardate 57023.8 or January 11, 2080  
Renna Albach Soong’s Log

I woke up to Data with me in the sonic shower. There were suds that he was washing off. “I took you to a hologram of Dr. Soong and he told me you are fine,” he was saying, “Although I did remind Dr. Soong that he was a cyberneticist and not an expert on human reactions,” he leaned forward and kissed me. With all the soap gone he shut off the water and took me out of the sonic shower. “Perhaps today we go into the holodeck and see if we might conjure up a Holmesian mystery similar to what we are dealing with in the case of Dr. Jurati.”

“Do you think she killed him? Possibly in a crime of passion?”

“I suspect as such, my Renna,” he agreed as he dried me like it was nothing to him. Of course, there were words of admiration when he could but in reality there was a detachment that humans did not have, allowing him to be objective, But there was a smile that reached his golden eyes. “I would conclude that she is our most likely suspect. We will see with our Holmesian mystery we simulate,” he said kissing me. Bringing me to our room he dressed me in one of his Starfleet shirts and a pair of my leggings. “We will find out, perhaps inviting Geordi along.”

“We should.”

There was a soft poof sound and I almost had my heart jump out of my chest as Q materialized in our room. Still, in his faux Starfleet uniform he leaned up against a wall, “Holy shit,” I breathed, “Dammit Q.”

“Scared you,” he laughed, “So, Data, what did it feel like when a hologram of your creator put his hand on your wife? Did something activate in you, like rage?” there was a mischievous smile on Q’s face but Data shrugged.

“No, sir. I was merely unsure of letting Dr. Soong care for her if he dictated she needed it. As a cyberneticist, he does not possess what is needed to help humans if they are injured. However, he did have the ability to take her pulse adequately.”

“You and Lore are more similar than you realize, Data.”

“I am not less perfect than Lore sir,” Data responded.

“If you two can keep your newlywed hands off each other for a while I require you, Mascot, and your historical talent.”

“For…”

“It’s no fun to just know everything all the time, I’ll admit. I overheard Markell and Hames discussing Jurati’s track record and her work. I didn’t want to hear it from them, so instead I want to do something more sleuthy. So I need you. I want to access Jurati’s service and scientific record.”

“The computer should have information on her background and her service with Maddox,” I said and then into the air, “Computer, show me records for Dr. Agnes Jurati of the Daystrom Institute.”

“Dr. Jurati, Agnes Phillippa. Born June 22, 2350. Attended Daystrom Institute from 2368 to 2372, graduated summa cum laude in cybernetic engineering. Fellowship under Dr. Bruce Maddox from 2373 to 2377. Received commission in her own right from Daystrom Institute in 2377 where she remains in service despite ethical conflict report circa 2378.”

I almost screamed with laughter having deduced the source of the conflict. In academia it had never truly become acceptable to sleep with your superiors as it could compromise the work. It was that way in Atlanta too and Gwynn had to break off one of her many casual flings because of this very thing and Janey and I had mocked her mercilessly like good friends did. “They found out that Jurati was with him,” I informed them.

“Is that such a problem? For instance, Starfleet knew we are together but technically we are colleagues as well are we not?” Data asked me.

“Yes, but exceptions can be made to any rule. And I’m sure Dr. Jurati knows that.”


	16. Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are lovely!

Chapter 16  
Stardate 57023.8  
Dr. Agnes P. Jurati’s Log

I was given a respite from questions by Captain Picard and Admiral Hames so sitting in my quarters alone gave me too much time to reflect. I didn’t mean to do it, I really didn’t. I just couldn’t think of his work, our work, now beyond a place where we could study it and advance it without Starfleet and Federation law in the way. With Data declared a sentient being who had his own obligations and desires we had no material to study. And as close as Bruce got to replicating Data’s positronic brain he could never unlock the secret without him.

So in the end his work had failed. And as much as I loved him I wouldn’t let him live with that. A smuggled kaylo fruit’s juice mixed in with his drink had been easy enough to do when I had gotten us refills from the replicator while he spoke to the groom. The poison was slow-acting so he could be happy one last time with me even as his death awaited him. It was what he would’ve wanted. I remembered kissing him before falling asleep and wishing I could take back what I’d done but it was too late.

And selfishly now I knew once they found out what I’d done I was never going to be able to finish the legacy Bruce had envisioned for us. I couldn’t even bear to be in the same room as Renna Soong, the woman who effectively killed my career with a step forward in history. With her presence it had sealed any sliver of hope that Data would volunteer himself for study even for a while. Now he was, in my eyes, more man than machine. He had accomplished what Bruce and I were denied by society.

Out of my own selfish love Bruce had to die. And if the Federation put me to death for it we’d be together again. Finally. Forever. 

I was startled by the bell chiming letting me know I had a visitor. “Enter,” I said wiping the tears that had fallen. I was surprised to see Renna Soong, alone. No Data, no Counselor Troi. She smiled at me kindly like she wasn’t repulsed by the fact I still, at least in part, wanted to take her husband and study him for the advancement of science. Instead it looked like she harbored some pity for me. “I’m sorry,” I said and hoped she saw that as a simple apology for looking like a wreck. However I doubted it. She was an academic like me from what I knew of her. She knew things were never as simple as they ought to be. 

“It’s all right,” she said, “Do you need anything? I can get you some tea or maybe some coconut cream pie, it’s a Texas steeple,” she said. I nodded thinking it was best to not starve myself in this state. She went to the replicator and said, “Computer, can I have two slices of coconut cream pie?” It granted her request and she came over handing me my plate. “My mom makes these all the time. Whenever I'm upset I always feel like eating a whole one in one sitting. You must be devastated about Dr. Maddox. How long did you two know each other?” The question seemed like she knew there was more than just colleague friendship between us. 

“Since I was a student,” I said, “He sponsored my first thesis and then took me under his wing. Once I graduated he offered to take me as a fellow under him which is why I stayed. The Institute and I had problems let’s say, with that fellowship and there’s still not been a repair of that relationship but they dared not confront Bruce about it. He was the best they had,” I looked down at the pie and took my first bite. I couldn’t look Renna Soong in the eye, she’d made more history than I could dream of. And yet she was here being nice to me and listening even if she suspected the truth.

“That must be hard on you, Doctor. My good friend Gwynn Kvasnicka was in a similar position years ago so I can imagine it must be hard,” she never said she knew that for a fact but by imagining it she put my troubles as something valid. She never wrote me off. Tears pricked at my eyes again. 

“I’m sorry,” I blubbered into the pie as I couldn’t find the courage to look at her. 

“I’m sure everything will turn out okay,” Renna said softly. She reached out and put it on my shoulder, a gesture that made me look up. All might turn out all right for her and for Data.

But not for me. I didn’t deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... yes, Agnes killed Bruce. Her motives though, as we'll see, get complicated.


	17. Findings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you see that kudo or comment button? It only takes a minute to click...  
> Just saying!

Chapter 17  
Stardate 57023.8  
Data’s Memory Banks

Renna made a report to the Captain once she returned to the bridge from speaking to Dr. Jurati. Q had followed me to the bridge once I had been summoned. He was sitting in the chair that Counselor Troi usually sat in, much to the Captain’s ire. “Ensign Soong, report,” the Captain said. Renna stood before the bridge still in one of my own Starfleet shirts and her leggings she loved. I had never seen her more beautiful. I wondered if the rest of the crew noticed this fact and were amused by it. 

“After investigating Dr. Jurati’s history I’ve discovered there was some friction in her relationship with the Institute. Dr. Markell either chose not to highlight it to us or is unaware, although I find it highly unlikely that’s the case. During her fellowship she began a secret affair with Dr. Maddox. The Institute found out and terminated the fellowship but did not terminate her employment.”

“Because they feared word getting out and damaging credibility?” the Captain asked. 

“I’d think so too. So she began her own projects but was still technically working with Dr. Maddox but more discreetly and obviously continuing their affair. Her research focused on the nuances of the positronic neural net since that was something Dr. Maddox had not mastered. Although, as she told me, she has had little success in her own developments.”

“So this would support the theory that she killed him out of jealousy, Ensign?”

“I’m actually thinking that if she did kill him, her motive was something else. I found that when she talked about Dr. Maddox she did so in a way that didn’t show anything but love.”

“Captain,” I said, “Should we have her speak to Counselor Troi to elaborate? When I spoke to Dr. Maddox at the wedding it seemed his feelings for Dr. Jurati were of a similar nature. Perhaps Counselor Troi’s abilities can detect love as a possible motive for the killing.”

“A crime of passion, Mr. Data?”

“Essentially, sir.”

“Captain Picard to Counselor Troi. I request you set up a meeting with Dr. Jurati privately. Ensign Soong has a theory to a possible motive if Dr. Jurati did indeed kill Dr. Maddox. We think your empathic talents can confirm this.”

“I will. I’ll visit her now to set a time.”

“Excellent. Once you do, report to the bridge.”

“Aye, sir.”

“Locutus solving a mystery,” Q said in a kind of sing-song way, “Even when he has all the answers right in front of him. Making the ship Mascot and others do the dirty work. I could’ve given you the answers you want last night. Or tonight.”

“Shut up Q, dammit!”

“Oh mon Capitaine,” Q said much more normally, “Why must you consistently refuse my gracious help? Well, at least in most situations that is,” a smirk lit his face. “You humans are too predictable. You want to do things the hard way even if the easy way is staring at you in the ace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q is seriously one of my favorites to write. He's hysterical!


	18. A Tale of Two Liasons

Chapter 18  
Stardate 57023.85 or January 11, 2380  
Renna Albach Soong’s Log

“In my ready room, Ensign. And you too, Mr. Data,” the Captain said and we followed him. He had requested further detail on the nature of Gwynn’s Earth experience with extracurricular academic affairs but in a way to not insult her memory. The crew had not known her from Adam and to plant the idea Gwynn was just some teacher’s whore would be disrespectful of her memory even so. “This Gwynn Kvasnicka,” he said as we got into the room, “Was her experience similar to Dr. Jurati?”

“Kind of, sir,” I said, “Gwynn was an aerospace engineering major at school, she had the desire to go from school to the Academy and join Starfleet. She was the only one of us who did. Janey Buccheri and I did not. Anyway, Gwynn was a bit boy crazy if you’ll forgive the old term. She had a brief affair with an instructor but I remember it ended mutual rather than continuing despite administration discovering it.”

“Was it administrational knowledge that you recall, Ensign?”

“No, sir. Gwynn was quite apt at keeping her work and private life separate,” I said. The statement was true and it invoked the spirit of drunken wine nights with replicator food sitting on the balcony laughing until we cried. Janey and I encouraging Gwynn to make questionable decisions about men so we could live vicariously through our wildly brilliant friend.

“And where is this Gwynn Kvasnicka now? We could use her insight if we aim to get the truth from Dr. Jurati about what happened.”

“Dead, sir. Gwynn never made it out of Atlanta when the plague hit,” the admission of my friend’s death nearly choked me up. I had looked up both her and Janey with the computer months ago only to be greeted by the devastating news of their deaths. Gwynn had gotten sick after Janey and had been the last of us to, technically, survive. I had never really considered things like survivor’s guilt until I had found out their fates. Gwynn would’ve probably joined Starfleet and Janey would be educating kids in some school and acting by now if they’d lived. And here I was, technically living Gwynn’s dreams. It was the unworthiest I had remembered feeling in a long time.

“I see. I am truly sorry, Ensign.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“All due respect sir, that is enough questioning about the late Gwynn Kvasnicka,” Data said. I could sense the emotion in his voice, the husbandly duty to protect me. The Captain nodded, sensing it too in his friend. I had been sleeping when Data brought me to a hologram of Dr. Soong, concerned. I knew from Data that Dr. Soong had taken my pulse from my neck and that Data was even wary to let him do so. 

“I agree, Mr. Data. And I will cease. Thank you for your information, though, Ensign. Gwynn Kvasnicka will not be forgotten.”

“Thank you, sir,”

“Of course, Ensign. We will get to the bottom of this one way or another.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, if you're wondering, we will eventually meet both Janey and Gwynn.


	19. The Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we get more insight into the motives for the murder... giddy up!

Chapter 19  
Stardate 57023.85  
Q’s Personal Log

I invited Mascot to Ten Forward because I was considerably bored so why not drink to cure that? Jean-Luc was too busy to entertain me, his words, with the presence of the representatives. He wouldn’t even entertain my knowledge to ease his mind. “In your historical research, you came across the fact that Jurati was sleeping with Maddox, didn’t you Mascot?” I asked as I sipped the drink I’d ordered.

“And the Institute figured it out and ended her fellowship with him, yeah,” she said, “But they kept her on individually.”

“Did she also let it slip that this affair was a result of a one night stand while she was a student? Apparently as you’ve taught me this happens quite a lot. But Jurati drunkenly slept with Maddox while a student. As time went on and she gained the fellowship a one time mistake became a constant mistake.”

“She didn’t but honestly I could’ve guessed that. Every teacher and student affair usually starts that way. You view them as a mentor, get drunk one night, and you end up sleeping with them. Simple formula, really,” she took another sip, “Doesn’t matter the institution it’s all the same.”

“Humans are pathetically predictable aren’t they? Anywho, did the loss of the baby come up at all?” Mascot nearly spit her drink into the glass this had taken her by such surprise. Of course to me the guilt Jurati carried over what she’d done was a microcosm for the guilt she had over costing Maddox a legacy that was far more traditional. “She miscarried his baby late in the pregnancy by human standards. This was during the fellowship, mind you.”

“And the Institute found out about the affair because she was pregnant,” Mascot reasoned, the history coming together for her. “They ended her fellowship because of it, didn’t they?”

“Zinga,” I said, snapping my fingers for theatrical effect. I was glad that Mascot was so humanly ordinary that the thrill of this addition was not lost on her like it would’ve been on some Lieutenant Mary Sue who could’ve solved the mystery in five minutes if she wanted. “I’m told that the loss of a baby could technically drive a woman mad.”

“So your theory hinges on the fact she went crazy because of guilt over the baby and it just snapped her now after years? That’s an Agatha Christie twist if I’ve ever heard one.”

“Agatha Christie?”

“20th Century Earth novelist who wrote murder mysteries,” she filled in.

“Ah you teach me things sometimes, Mascot. One of those being that, eventually, history always reveals itself.”

“So are you going to tell the investigator your theory?”

“Of course not! Where’s the fun in that for me? I might, however, let it slip to Jean-Luc later on tonight, who knows?” I laughed to myself. My successes with the Captain were more often than he would admit and that made them all the more glorious. “We’ll see what he does with the information. Perhaps at her trial the court will order a medical examination to confirm. Or, if she kills herself we will see it in the autopsy. The possibilities are truly endless.”

“Doesn’t that make you pity her?”

“She dug her own grave in my opinion. After all, she’s just a speck on this infinite universe just like you or Jean-Luc. If it makes you feel better, though, you are a favored speck in my eyes.”

“I think you accidentally just gave me a compliment,” she said taking a sip. With her glass empty I stood to get her another from the replicator.

“Oh, I mean it. You’d much rather be a favored speck anyway, it keeps you in the know about what mischief I plan on causing. Plus, favored specks get to be drinking buddies of mine as you humans say. What’s your poison?”

“I’ll have another one of these. This is a sangria, popular on Earth especially on a hot Texas summer day. Zeena makes them best. You met my sister at the wedding, didn’t you?”

“Yes. And, although you look quite similar, Zeena Sladek is much more ordinary than you. I’ve always thought you so ordinary you’re actually quite extraordinary, Mascot.”


	20. Sensitivity

Chapter 20  
Stardate 57023.85  
Data’s Memory Banks

Renna did not change out of my Starfleet shirt, “It smells like you,” she told me as she stepped into my arms. I wondered if that mattered to her as I kissed her forehead. “I like it,” she confirmed kissing me. I could not even let my own creator touch her, how could I live if he did? When Dr. Soong had taken her pulse, I felt like I wanted to slap his hand away from her even though I knew at my core he would not hurt his daughter-in-law. I could have done so just as effectively. Reading medical literature on human responses to the things I did for her might allow my understanding of such worrisome screams for me. She needed to understand I was Data and not Lore. That I would not hurt her. I had uploaded information on such while Q had her drinking with him in Ten Forward earlier, creating a program that allowed me to distinguish these sounds.

“I see,” I responded, kissing my wife. The fact she had decided on me, an unemotional android, as a mate still amazed me. She was beautiful, intelligent, and mine. I could make her do things I had never seen before, not even with Lieutenant Yar. Dr. Soong assured me that these things are fine and normal but yet I do worry. Dr. Soong was a cyberneticist and not a human doctor like Dr, Crusher. If I ever did hurt her I could not live with it.

“Oh Data, you spoil me,” she said laughing, “Dr. Soong wouldn’t’ve hurt me, he just wanted to reassure you,” she kissed me and I reciprocated pulling her into my lap. She wrapped her frail human legs around me. “You are the best husband,” she sighed as I worked my lips at her neck. 

“Do you need me?” I asked her.

“I always need you, Data,” she sighed and that was enough for me to pick her up and take her to our bed. Involuntarily shushing any fears that I was truly Lore, she let my lips give that skin kisses. It deserved so much even though it brought cries from her that were the most concerning thing I had ever heard in my life. I found myself encouraging these responses with words such as “I am not Lore, this is Data,” and “You are safe, my Renna,” interchangeability with my wife. She would always express her love for me and I felt it too. I had never loved Lal, Geordi, or Lieutenant Yar (if I loved her at all), this much. 

As a response, I got on my knees before her. Next I found myself at her little spot, where I wanted to be more than anything. She had not shook yet and I had no thought she needed to go to Dr. Soong. Just yet since I should not disturb John Carlyle with all he had going on. Although I did not trust Dr. Soong with her to understand her responses. But Dr. Soong seemed more reasonable if I had questions. “Data. I need you.”

“My Renna, you are so beautiful but you need not beg for me,” I kissed one of her edges, “I am always here for you.” Her cries distressed me so much. Her eyes had not closed but rather focused on mine now, golden on hazel in a heat of passion. “I know what is needed and I will give it to you.” I kissed that flesh, the throbbing mass that needed me. “I am not Lore, I will not hurt you.” The flesh of her was soft and burning with heat. I found it fascinating just how sensitive this one little piece was, beating at me as I gave it attention.

“I know Data,” the incantation was beautiful as I massaged the tenseness of her legs and they went so limp they nearly splayed down but I kept them up slightly. I did not wish even Dr. Soong with all his wisdom to touch her in this moment. I was the only one truly capable of taking proper care of her. The little bud gave out and I left it be, understanding I need not overdose it with pleasure. 

She cried out and I brought her into my arms with the sound, kissing her face comfortingly. She was near limp in my arms but her pulse raced indicative of a pleasant state. She was the most beautiful creature I had laid my eyes on. Her smile lit up the room and she touched my shoulder, squeezing it. I let her lay back, her hair fanning out over the pillow. I did not want to risk crushing her hips or pelvis as Q had said I could so I held myself up as I slowly slipped into her.

“Data.”

“Are you all right, my Renna?” I could not sense any discomfort from her, but I pulled back nonetheless. The smile I was rewarded with was perhaps the most convincing reason I had ever seen to answer the question of my own purpose in this galaxy.

“I’m fine, Data. You can keep going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Data: I have no emotions  
> Also Data: the emotional one in this marriage


	21. Protocol Breaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens....

Chapter 21  
Stardate 57023.9  
Captain’s Log

If Q’s claims had any truth to them, then Dr. Jurati could very well find herself not guilty by reason of insanity. If Admiral Hames were to use this information and anything else she found to adjudicate the case Dr. Jurati could undergo a psychological evaluation that might end up saving her career and reputation. Of course, I wished for nothing to happen to her. If Q was right, she was a woman who lost a child still suffering from the event and wishing for a family of her own. Her methods of obtaining it in another realm were strange to say the least but nothing if not understandable.

And I pitied her that she was so separated from that goal. “Captain, I request permission to sit in on the meeting today between Counselor Troi and Dr. Jurati,” the Admiral’s voice brought me back to the ready room. Usually, such requests went against Starfleet protocol but then again so did obstructing a formal investigation. I thought. I certainly did not wish to jeopardize Dr. Jurati’s ability to tell us the whole story. But if Admiral Hames were to confirm Q’s claims, she could very well spare Dr. Jurati even more pain. 

“Make it so, Admiral,” I said, “Tell Counselor Troi you will be in attendance. But, please, limit your active participation in the session. We want Dr. Jurati to feel like she can tell us the story don’t we?”

“Of course, Captain Picard. Thank you.”

“It is my pleasure. I understand Dr. Markell is now in sickbay with Dr. Crusher, attending the corpse.”

“Yes. I believe the Daystrom Institute wants this investigated as much as Starfleet. The death of the leading cyberneticist so suddenly is as disturbing for them as it is for us.”

“Of course. Thank you for being Starfleet’s representative. I trust we will know the full story in due time,” I said rising out of respect and following her out of my ready room. On the bridge the crew were all in their normal stations except Q had taken my seat. He raised an eyebrow and patted his knee but I had none of it. “Q. Up.”

“Oh everyone suspects now, mon Capitaine,” he said with the ridiculous French flair. But thankfully he did rise from the chair and I took it. I turned to Counselor Troi, “Admiral Hames will be present at your session with Dr. Jurati if that’s all right, Counselor.”

“Of course. That shouldn’t be an issue,” she said although she understood my reservations about allowing it and I would imagine she shared them. I hated to intrude on her practice but this was a situation where I had little choice. “Dr. Jurati is still in her quarters but should be coming to my office in the next half hour.”

“Have you talked to her much, Counselor?”

“I thought it best to give her space, to let her come to me. But it seems that the only person she’s really connected with psychologically is Renna.” I wondered if Counselor Troi could sense the knowledge of Q’s theory and the fact Admiral Hames did not have it. “I think that’s a question best directed to her.

“Ensign Soong?”

“Dr. Jurati is scared and distraught,” Ensign Soong said, having turned to face Admiral Hames, her hand resting on Data’s chair. “She had her lover die and is just as confused as we are. I've been to see her twice and both times she’s come off that way. To be frank, the fact she’s been talking to me of all people is surprising.”

“Indeed it is,” Admiral Hames agreed. “Counselor,” she turned to Counselor Troi, “May I accompany you to your office?”

“Of course, Admiral.” Both women stood and went to the turbo lift.


	22. Association

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Noonian is back! He's become one of my favorite recurring characters!

Chapter 22  
Stardate 57023.9 or January 12, 2380  
Renna Albach Soong’s Log

In the holodeck Data had programmed a simulation of Dr. Soong’s lab. He felt his father should, at least in some sense, be notified of Dr. Maddox’s death. Holding his hand, I walked through the room filled with small tables and parts on those tables. I wondered exactly what went on in this lab. 

Dr. Soong himself was smaller than Data by a head. He was older than I had imagined him to be, lines in his forehead and white hair. But there was a kindness in his eyes that reminded me of Data. I smiled at him, “Dr. Soong, I’m Renna. Data’s wife.” The same smile I’d seen so many times on Data’s face now was on Dr. Soong’s. 

“It’s good to finally meet you, Renna. I know Data loves you very much. It reminds me of how I loved Juliana, my wife.” Dr. Soong kissed my cheeks like they used to do as a form of greeting in France centuries ago. Data shook his father’s (creator’s?) hand. “I want to congratulate you both on the marriage. This is truly a historic event in cybernetics,” he said.

“Well, I owe that to Data, Doctor. I love him very much. I even owe him my life. He saved me from a plague on Earth in 2378.” I didn’t think Dr. Soong knew that because the look on his face made it seem like he was putting pieces together and they made sense, finally. Why Data had come to him, worried sick over me.

“And this plague? What symptoms did you experience?” he asked curiously, “Forgive me, I’m merely a curious scientist after all.” He gave me a soft smile, “May I?” I gave him one of my hands and his crinkled but surprisingly soft hand, his thumb pressing into my radial pulse. As soon as he did, he let go, not wanting to upset Data. With him so concerned Lore might be lurking in this program for whatever reason I couldn’t be too quick to judge.

“Amnesia, delusions, a fever high enough to kill,” I said, “But that can be discussed later. We come bearing news you need to know other than our story. At the wedding, Dr. Maddox died.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Dr. Maddox was murdered, sir,” Data said again, calmly. My hand now returned to being held in his rather than Dr. Soong’s. “We believe he was murdered by his lover and former student, Dr. Agnes Jurati. Knew you had an association with him, as did I. Did you ever interact with her? As we understand she was his prized student.”

“Agnes was brilliant, she embodied everything Bruce did. She saw the potential of artificial intelligence. A potential I realized with your creation, Data, and you have now proven with the full rights of a sentient being. You have achieved a cyberneticist’s dream, you have proven yourself capable of love across species lines by marrying your wife.” Data squeezed my hand. “And you, like the rest of us, understand the concerns that come with something where there is no precedent. I want you to keep coming to me with your questions. It helps me learn, as you do, even though I am dead.”

“Yes, sir. I am just concerned Lore is lurking in this simulation. I am aware of what year it is and where he is but I am concerned for Renna.”

“Lore is not here unless you programmed him to be, Data. I know how concerned you are for Renna. I understand it. But your brother has been deactivated and disassembled.”

Data didn’t look like he believed a word but he kept his composure and nodded. “I understand, sir.”

“Good, because now I know that’s not the reason you’re here. You say Bruce died and I’d like to know how. Was it by the phaser of some assassin?”

“We do not know conclusively, sir. I personally suspect a less obvious method, given his body had no wounds on it when I saw it. Poison perhaps, or perhaps some method of strangulation that leaves no visible evidence. Dr. Crusher is working to determine the exact cause.”

“And the body?”

“It will be returned to the Daystrom Institute, for burial or research I do not know,” Data said, “Although it is my observation that Dr. Maddox would not mind his body being used for research purposes. All he wanted was to help advance science,” Data’s compassion for a man that had once almost taken him apart put a twinge of regret in me. I hadn’t been the nicest to Dr. Maddox at our meeting and now truly understanding Data could hold no ill will for him I felt ashamed of my own human emotional reaction. 

“I see. Well, thank you for telling me, son. Bruce will be missed.”

“Agreed, sir.”

“And Data? Don’t be afraid to come to me with any questions,” the wrinkled face of Dr. Soong shaped into the Data-like smile, “I’m happy to put your mind at ease although admittedly my human medical knowledge has its limit.”


	23. Human Experience

Chapter 23  
Stardate 57023.9   
Data’s Memory Banks

I did hate to break the news of this tragedy to my creator. Dr. Maddox and Dr. Soong were in their own ways some of the most influential men in my life. “Dr. Maddox was a good man,” I said. Of course I held no ill will (I could not, after all, I am an android), and inviting him to my wedding was done so because I felt he deserved to be in attendance.

“A brilliant mind, taken from the scientific community. And I'm sure his family will miss him all the more. I for one will mourn him as I’m certain he did for me. I hope the killer is caught and brought to justice in due time.”

“Dr. Soong, did you know about the affair between Dr. Maddox and Dr. Jurati that resulted in a pregnancy loss?” Renna asked, “It would’ve happened before 2378.”

“They had a child?” There was a shock so I knew Dr. Soong had died by the time Dr. Jurati lost the baby and the Institute found out. If he’d known her at all it would’ve been in her student years possibly even before she’d begun the affair. 

“She miscarried, sir. As I understand, that is a very traumatic experience for the mother,” I said, “What exactly does that entail?”

“Detachment from the uterine wall, resulting in blood loss from the mother as the fetus is expelled,” Dr. Soong explained, “The physical experience can have mental effects on the mother that are just as potent as the physical effects.”

“Which can affect her even years later. Could such things lead to psychosis in your opinion?”

“It could, yes, and does more often than not. Loss is one of the most traumatic parts of the human experience, Data. Especially when it’s the loss of a child.” I wanted to mention Lal here but as I did not mourn her death I felt it irrelevant. However, if I was human, the possibility of still mourning her was interesting to me. Would I mourn her loss for the rest of my life? Or would I accept it and move on?

“I see, sir.”

“Would you feel the loss of your wife? I’m quite certain you might,” he said. Instinctively I put myself in front of Renna slightly. Dr. Soong just smiled kindly, “I’m not going to do anything to Renna, son,” he said the word son in a way that reminded me of John Carlyle. “I’m far too weak and old even if I had any ill will towards her, which I can assure you I don’t.”

“I am sorry, sir. I just made a vow in the eyes of the law of the Federation to keep and care for her,” I said, “Ad I am going to uphold that very seriously.”

“I know, Data. And you seem to be performing those duties well,” he said with a smile. “Renna is a very lucky woman.”

“I do love her very much, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Emotional Boi Data he's so fun to write!


	24. Theraputic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q is the best comic relief ever. Change my mind.

Chapter 24  
Stardate 57023.9 or January 12, 2380  
Renna Albach Soong’s Log

Dr. Jurati’s session with Counselor Troi was not something I was expecting to get pulled into but at Admiral Hames’ behest here I was. I didn’t think it was the best call personally since the more people in the room the less likely it was that Dr. Jurati would be comfortable and speak freely. Sitting in Troi’s office with Admiral Hames we let Troi bring Dr. Jurati.

When she entered I recognized that she had not felt any better. With her hair a mess and her in sweats I knew the feeling, having been there many times myself. “Dr. Jurati,” Admiral Hames said, “I hope you don’t mind my being here. I’m just here to investigate what happened for Starfleet.” Dr. Jurati nodded.

“Hi,” I said warmly to her, “Is it okay I’m here?” Again not a word but a nod. She still couldn’t look at me and I began to understand. I was the embodiment of her dreams in a sense, dreams that were now so far away from her. 

“How about ice cream sundaes for everyone to make this easier?” Troi walked over to the replicator and ordered four, “Talking about feelings is so much better with food I’ve found,” she brought them over and I took one of the bowls. The ice cream was coated in the syrup and I mixed it further before taking a bite. “How have you been feeling, Agnes?” Troi’s use of her given name probably to invoke a feeling of safety on Dr. Jurati.

“I’ve never been more confused and upset in my life,” it was said in a small voice with something like shame behind every word. I wondered exactly how soon she’d break down and admit the truth. Looking at her now, if her physical state was any indication then it might not be long. “And scared.”

“It’s all right to be afraid,” Troi said warmly, taking Dr. Jurati’s hand, “The sudden death of a loved one is a scary thing. Especially if it was as unexpected as this,” I saw her eyes fill with tears and I looked down at my ice cream and took a bite, not wanting to watch the poor woman cry. Loud sobs that bordered on hysterical came from her and Troi’s voice shushed her soothingly. “It’s all right, Agnes. Everything will be alright. You are among colleagues here. Shhh.” I brought my head up 

“This is truly pathetic,” I didn’t have to look at the doorway to know Q had materialized in the room. Dr. Jurati made a noise like something between a mid sob and a scream of shock. Admiral Hames had her hand on her heart in surprise. Troi and I both must’ve had the same annoyance on our faces because it made Q laugh. “As empathic as you are, Counselor, you can’t look as deep as I can. It’s eating at her, gnawing. It’s quite the show.”

“Q, leave,” Troi ordered.

“I got him,” I said and rose like some mother with a misbehaving child that needed to be in time out, “Come on,” I grabbed his hand and we left the Counselor’s office. Q whistled some tune as we walked to the turbolift to go back to the bridge.

“You’re assertive, Mascot. I think some humans would find it hot,” he said as I’d ordered us to the bridge. “You and Jean-Luc are similar in that regard." Getting to the bridge I let go of Q’s hand from where I’d grabbed it to drag him. “You wouldn’t believe how hard this Jurati is trying to repress the truth, mon Capitaine,” Q said, “It’s so pathetic it’s almost entertaining.”

“Q!!” the exasperation and anger were equal in the reprimand.

“Oh come, Picard, you’ve seen the woman. Surely you must know that I’m not only right but I’m so right that she’ll spill all her secrets because she can’t hold them any longer,” Q laughed, “It’s too emotional for my tastes. We can talk more about it tonight, you, me, and the wall,” I wanted to unsee the vision that invaded my thoughts at the last comment. Q shrugged and blew a kiss to the Captain as he headed for the turbolift. The Captain sighed.

Data came over and took me by the hand to lead me to his seat. Slinging me to sit with him gently I looked out into the vastness of space and the Earth below it. “I’m glad we told Dr. Soong about Dr. Maddox,” I said to Data.

“He deserved to know, to be able to mourn Dr. Maddox in his own fashion,” Data agreed. “Although I must admit I do not fully trust that program.” he brought his left index finger to my cheek in some affectionate gesture he must’ve come up with. 

“And I love you for it. Even if he was still alive, you heard Dr. Soong: he wouldn’t want anything to happen to me just like you, Data. If you have questions I’d say he’s a good resource.”

“I will note that in my programming.”


	25. Scientific Method

Chapter 25  
Stardate 57023.95 or c. 2367 in the holodeck  
Dr. Noonian Soong

I had consulted the collection of books I had in my lab researching the information Data had told me on Agnes and Bruce’s deceased child. Most books were on artificial life science but to understand synthetic life one had to first understand the basics of organic life. I wasn't a classically trained physician by any means but I did have the working knowledge above that of an ordinary man. I knew the science of pregnancy loss and understood the effects it could have. 

Of course the works of those like Hippocrates and Galen were terribly dated as were even the later published works of John Carlyle but his study of epidemiology were still significant historical records. And now with Data having agreed to come to me with questions on how humans worked I did not want to fail him. I had already failed Lore and was dead because of it. With Data I need not make a similar folly because I knew the remnants of the emotion chip were there and potent. He truly loved this Renna and was horrified that something might happen to her. It was proof that my work had truly achieved something beyond. 

I had not expected to see my youngest son twice in one day but I assumed he had an inquiry already, very much a Data characteristic. “Data,” I held out my hand to him like I would when Altan would come to visit. He shook my hand and I kissed my daughter-in-law’s cheeks. “Two visits in one day from you both, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I come seeking your history with Dr. Maddox, I think it would be beneficial knowledge. Renna is a historian so I am certain these stories will have a home to live on through her knowledge,” he said. “You must have only known Dr. Jurati in her student years. I myself corresponded with Dr. Maddox quite often, his work was evolving I would say. But he never constructed the complex positronic neural network you did.”

“Bruce was close by the last time I heard from him. He was having trouble with certain pathways and we were working on it. I do hope Agnes was able to figure them out if he never did.”

“I don’t think she has, because if she had wouldn’t there be more androids in the galaxy?” Renna asked. 

“There would,” I said, not wanting to bring up that at one point there had been with Lore activated. I didn’t need Data to go into crisis mode because I had no accurate picture of what that might look like. Nor did I mention Juliana’s artificial form or B-4. Data did not know B-4 had once been active and I suspected he’d be better off that way after everything Lore had put him through. “Bruce dreamed of creating a full synthetic race one day.”

“Do you think he could have succeeded one day?”

“We could have, yes I believe so,” I had wanted to, so badly. Imagine the advances of a race yet to be created. There could be generations who carried on the work I devoted my life to. 

“And why was Dr. Maddox having trouble with such nuances?” Renna’s thinking could have been scientific in itself, but how different were social sciences like history from natural sciences in the method? “Could that possibly have been because, even after you knew him, something deeply personal had effected him and hindered his work?”

“Ah, so you know of the fascination Bruce had with creating his own legacy. All scientists have it to an extent, given we could play God easily, but Bruce’s went far beyond anything I’d consider healthy. It obsessed him even while we were colleagues and if you’re telling me he lost a child with Agnes couldn’t you see that event only making things worse and preventing him from achieving his goal?”

“That’s exactly my thought process.”

“I suppose your history is not too different from what I do, Renna,” I said. I truly couldn’t see Data with anyone else having heard this analysis. She made history seem like something connected to the more visible sciences, understanding there were many forces at work in the universe. And tragedy brought on by madness was one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and we got that nod to Dr. Carlyle a little throwback to MSiV! Gotta love Easter eggs!
> 
> Remember B-4, he'll be important later...
> 
> And a reference to Altan Inigo Soong who I would think is alive in this timeline but no idea where!


	26. Impending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know that TikTok song "did a full 180"? Well... we're about to go there...

Chapter 26  
Stardate 57023.95  
Captain’s Log

In my ready room with Number One discussing the next potential mission we were to embark on, there was a chime at the door. “Come,” I said. Admiral Hames was at the door. I rose out of respect as did Number One. “Admiral, please do come in.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“And how did the evaluation go? I’m truly sorry for the interruption of Q,” I said. Q’s continued presence here was summed up in no better terms but yet I found myself wanting him to stay out of selfishness. 

“It proved very interesting. And by that, I want to let you know that your theory was correct. It appears Dr. Jurari admitted to poisoning Dr. Maddox the night of the wedding. Although she insists she regrets it and there was no malicious intent I’m afraid Starfleet will have to take her into custody and hold a hearing.”

“I understand. Is there any way to limit her sentence if she’s convicted?” I did not want to use the more appropriate when because dammit someone needed to have hope for her. She was a distraught woman who thought she had lost everything. Admiral Hames sighed.

“I’m afraid I cannot answer that at this time, Captain. I do, however, have to inform you that because this case involves Dr. Maddox’s death and Dr. Maddox as a Starfleet officer, it is to be adjudicated by a Starfleet court-martial. Since you are the Captain of the ship involved with the crime, you will defend Dr. Jurati. And unfortunately Data must prosecute.”

“But it’s precedent in Starfleet court-martials that the First Officer must prosecute,” I said thinking back to Number One removing Data’s hand in that courtroom. I looked at him and he must’ve been remembering the same thing. The only reason for the difference in the procedure must deal with criminal versus civil cases. 

“But Commander Riker is human, thus he has feelings, emotions. We need as objective a prosecution as we can get,” she explained, “I’m sorry. I’m sure it won’t weigh too heavily on Data if that’s any consolation.”

I had never wanted to demand someone to take back a remark as badly as I did at that. But knowing my place and that procedure must be followed, I held my tongue. “And when is this hearing?”

“Starfleet wishes to resolve this swiftly, so tomorrow morning,” she said. Merde. “I can provide you with any resources you need as you prepare your defense, Captain.” It was not going to be an easy night, but there were no regulations about how the research was conducted so I was relieved knowing that Number One could assist me. “I need to inform Mr. Data of his duties,” she said. Nodding, I stood and she left. Once the door shut, Number One turned to me.

“This will not end well, I fear.”

“I ear the same, Number One. Agnes Jurati is not Renna Soong, Data will be as objective as he can. And we can’t appeal to a prosecutor’s pathos, so we must appeal to the judge’s.”

“If only I had been asked to prosecute this martial,” he mumbled.

“But I have little time to prepare. Will, I require your assistance if I have any chance of saving a scared woman.”

“Of course, Captain."


	27. Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little... ahem, fun... before the final act begins!
> 
> And a visit to Noonian.

Stardate 57023.95   
Data’s Memory Banks

“There, Data,” she instructed me as I put pressure on a spot inside of her I knew could make her do things. It was located further than the little bud she had. I would note to ask Dr. Soong if these structures were any different in nature, as they gave her the same response. Certainly he must know some on human anatomy to be of assistance. She moaned and I thought if I could have felt a fraction of what she did, that would do it.

“I am assuming this is satisfactory,” I said, continuing to move slowly. Knowing too much, even human force could drive her structures to bleed I had to be careful. I was rewarded with a pleasurous laugh from her which perhaps confirmed. I reached out with my free hand to take the pulse on her neck. It was racing. “Renna, look at me.”

She did and I took her lips in mine. Against my lips I felt one of those incantations of my name whimpered. Somewhere deep in my programming it told me to disentangle so I did. If I had made her bleed I knew I could not live with the fact. I was not Lore, I did not wish to hurt her. My fingers reached down to investigate and I could have cried tears of relief. There was no blood, just the thick consistency of liquid love. I twirled my fingers around and I found her to be a pool of sensitivity. “Data, don’t move your fingers.”

“I will not, my Renna. I can feel how vulnerable this is,” I gave comforting kisses on her lips and cheeks. I could detect something, absolute pleasure perhaps, rise as she tightened her pelvic grip on my fingers. Squeezing my hand as I brought her to the peak she screamed my name. “Yes, my Renna, it is Data. You are safe.” That finished her. “You are so beautiful.”

“Data,” It was a contented sigh and I removed my hand from her. I found myself quite concerned as my programming allowed. I had no idea how to know if I made her bleed or do this. Perhaps my creator would know. I was fast in the thought, faster than she could see. But by now she had fallen asleep. Perhaps exhausted by the session.

I wrapped her in towels, two for warmth, and a blanket for my journey. Getting to the vacant holodecks I conjured the program and made sure to specify that Lore was not lurking about. Bringing her in, I found Dr. Soong tinkering with some pieces. “Data,” he said and must have seen something that activated his human intuition of my facial expression, “What happened?”

“How do I adequately distinguish between blood and the pleasurous fluids she has?” I wondered. ‘I seem to think the worst every time she does so. It is my understanding human females can bleed if taken too forcefully or on the occasion of their first.” I did not know. Dr. Soong managed to be very calming and not agitated by the question. 

“Data, why don’t we let Renna sleep while we answer your question?” he said very calmly, placing his hand on her shoulder. “I won’t do anything to her.” For a split second I could not trust that. Machines were about in the lab and monitors. “Let me help you both,” he said and I found it in my programming to want to acquiesce. 

I agreed to place her on one of the many tables in the lab, my hand running over her forehead. Dr. Soong’s fingers went to the artery on her neck, “Pulse seems all right. Let her sleep,” I wrapped the towels tighter to make sure she sustained current temperature before going with Dr. Soong to a library looking section of the lab. “There’s a fluidic consistency in humans that can tell you if she’s bleeding or not. Blood tends to be thinner than the fluid you’ve encountered, Data. And, the truth is most likely Renna has bled from such encounters at least once.”

I found myself puzzled but angry? Wanting to find whatever man had made the blood flow from her and snap his neck for it? “Not from me,” I said, “Would I have known? Theoretically, human blood is red in pigment and I have not seen such pigment from her.”

“Not from you, son. Whoever knew her first, a human. Human male brains are not as sensitive as yours to such things. But the important thing is, now she is alive and very healthy by my observation. But if it’ll calm you, let's have a look at some source material you can log.”

“Yes, sir.”


	28. Opening Statements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here...we...go.

Chapter 28  
Stardate 57024.1 or January 13, 2380  
Renna Albach Soong’s Log

I awoke early to get ready to be beamed to Starfleet headquarters for the hearing. I expected to be called as a witness given my interactions with Dr. Jurati and unknowing presence at the scene the day of Dr. Maddox’s death. January in San Francisco was cool so long sleeves were in order. My court attire was simple and practical and I tied my hair out of the way. Data’s 1918 suit invoked the importance of history in this very futuristic case and it wouldn't’ve been hard to see him as some prosecutor in that era. “It’s going to be all right,” he told me.

“It’s not us I’m worried about,” I confessed, “I feel sorry for Dr. Jurati, I really do. I can’t imagine going through all this because you lost everything you loved and worked for.”

“Yes,” Data agreed, “The tragedy is almost Shakespearean.”

We beamed directly into headquarters along with the Captain. Commander Riker had control of the ship in our absence and would be orbiting Earth. Captain Picard was dressed like Data but his suit was more modern. Obviously we all wanted to put our best foot forward but if you asked me, Data outdid us all. Not a word was said as we entered the courtroom with Dr. Jurati is already at the defense table dressed in black. Data kissed my cheek and went to the prosecution table where Admiral Hames was. 

The judge in question was called Captain Louvois and had some history with Data and Captain Picard, having presided over Data’s own hearing. As we stood for her arrival I could only hope she’d see reason as she had then. The tears had already started down Dr. Jurati’s cheeks and not a statement had been made. “Isn’t this the quandary,” Q’s unmistakable voice whispered in my ear as we sat, “Data gets to cross-examine his wife. Surely Jean-Luc will call you as his first witness. It’s delicious.”

“Oh my God, get out of here Q,” I gave my omnipotent friend an annoyed look, “This is hard enough as is.”

“If you care about Jurati so much you could just ask me to intervene, you know,” he snapped his fingers and he had a bucket of popcorn in his hand. He offered me some, “Oh come on, Mascot. Live a little. Besides, don’t you think watching your android do this is a show? Enjoy it.”

“I’d rather not be held in contempt of court,” I said.

“Boo.”

As Q ate and no one thought to reprimand him, Data and the Captain gave their opening statements. Data’s focusing on the technical aspects of murder and definitions as they connected to what happened. The Captain filled the technical with pathos, appealing to Dr. Jurat’s broken mental state and her intentions to regain what she’d lost. I had to admit if I were the judge that appeal alone would have convinced me to rule in his favor. The calm nature of the delivery and the emotional effect of the tale were relatable. Dr. Jurati openly became a sobbing mess so I’d say it affected her too. 

“Can they ask you what you were doing right before you found Jean-Luc and the body at your door?” Q asked, licking his finger, “And you’d have to admit under oath that you were being serviced by Data?” he fought back laughter.

“Yeah they can. And technically, that’s a lie. I had just woken up when I found them,” I reminded him.

“Ugh, you humans. Where’s the spice? The flavor?”

“You may now begin to call your witnesses, Mr. Data,” Captain Louvois said. Her plain face remained devoid of any trace of emotional impact. Data nodded.

“Your Honor, I call Renna Albach Soong to the stand,” he said. I thought Q was going to scream in laughter. I nodded and made my way to the stand, eyes on Data.

The only thing I heard was Dr. Jurati’s mournful sobs.


	29. Witness Standing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witnesses.... what will come out?
> 
> This was such a fun chapter!
> 
> Also, if I take an artistic license on criminal procedures hang with me. I only did a semester of law school and didn't take that class.

Chapter 29

Stardate 57024.1  
Data’s Memory Banks

“Identification,” the artificial voice that came from the screen where Renna’s right hand rested. Her hazel eyes looked first to Dr. Jurati, then to me. She knew that she was honor-bound to answer my questions even if they would help incriminate the woman she pitied. Her pity was fascinating to me. She did not seem to care anymore that Dr. Jurati had worked with a man who once saw me as a machine and nothing more. 

“Ensign Renna Chava Albach-Soong. Historical consultant on board the USS Enterprise.”

“Ensign Soong,” I sounded so much like the Captain with this air of formality towards my wife. It would breach protocol to call her my Renna so I retained formality. “Why was Dr. Jurati with Dr. Maddox on board the Enterprise?”

“As guests at our wedding Lieutenant Commander,” she as well retained the formality, “You had invited them as guests.”

“And how would you say you perceived your feelings about them being there?” I asked her. Of course she had not been thrilled and I knew it but I wanted to get to a place where I could bring out the point that Dr. Jurati had been in a prime setting to kill Dr. Maddox. She saw their shattered dreams all around her. And the occasion's honoree did not want her there. 

“Objection,” the Captain called out, “Ensign Soong’s feelings toward Dr. Maddox’s presence are irrelevant to the facts.”

“Overruled. Continue, Ensign Soong.” Captain Louvois turned to me.

“I was less than thrilled, Lieutenant Commander. I felt they had no right to be there to celebrate with us when they both saw my legal husband as a machine.” The last word had what I would call anger in it but that anger was perhaps a reminder to Captain Louvois she had once been in a similar position. 

“And do you believe Dr. Jurati could have seen the occasion as the loss of her life’s work? That perhaps being at the wedding would have symbolized a figurative nail in the coffin of any further research in the positronic brain?”

“Yes.”

“Nothing further, Your Honor,” I said. Captain Louvois nodded.

“Captain Picard, you may now cross-examine Ensign Soong,” she said as I moved back to sit with Admiral Hames. I watched the Captain rise and move a little closer to Renna. I could not detect her emotions but I wanted to comfort her if she needed it. I am sure that having to be questioned by her husband in a court of law would be distressing. I noted to ask Dr. Soonng about this next I visited his program.

“Ensign,” Captain Picard began, “Even though you were not pleased with Dr. Maddox’s presence at the wedding isn’t it true you began to pity Dr. Jurati after talking with her?”

“Yes. She seemed distraught and scared. To me, who wouldn’t pity her? She’s lost so much.”

“Can you list what she’s lost that you know of?”

“Dr. Maddox, who might have been the love of her life, and the baby.” The mention of the deceased fetus did pique the interest of Captain Louvois who brought her hand to her chin in a thoughtful manner. Perhaps Starfleet had been as in the dark on the fetus’s existence as the Institute. Except, Starfleet did not find out.

Until now.


	30. The Measure of a Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was definitely one of my favorites. Enjoy!

Chapter 30  
Stardate 57024.15  
Captain’s Log

“Ensign,” I thought about how I wanted to phrase my next question. I couldn’t look at the emotional wreck of a woman who sat at the table I had moments ago. With the truth of her dead child known to Starfleet perhaps the case hinged on the response to her grief. I had to appeal to humanity. “How did you come by the knowledge of the death of the child?”

“Q had told me. Of course, not believing him, I looked into the Daystrom Institute’s record of the minutes they keep in meetings, which is in the public domain. One record mentioned the unanimous decision to terminate the fellowship of Dr. Jurati because of the existence of the child.”

“I see. Did that knowledge make you pity Dr. Jurati at all, Ensign?”

“Of course.”

“Would you say your opinion of Dr. Jurati has changed?” I asked, “I understand you’ve interacted with her more than anyone else in this courtroom.”

“It has, Captain. She seems a sweet woman who is confused and troubled by what life has dealt her,” Ensign Soong said.

“Would you find it within yourself to forgive her interpretation of your husband’s status as a sentient being with his own rights?”

“Yes, of course. She can’t change what Dr. Maddox taught her about the role of synthetics.” I had respected Ensign Soong as a remarkable mind for some time but now I began to understand that the mind had an equally remarkable heart. To manage to forgive someone for a wrong committed against one she loved in a short amount of time, Renna Soong proved the existence of hope. Hope humanity was better than the grievances and grudges we carried. 

“And Dr. Maddox? Would you extend to him that same amnesty if he were in this room with us?” If Data’s argument was based on objective facts I wanted to detangle it by proving the character of people sometimes impacted a situation more than the facts. Facts were facts and could not change. People could. 

“Yes,” she confirmed, “The past is just history. Dr. Maddox was, as I understand, a worthy scientist who just wanted to further knowledge. Dr. Jurati I would imagine would be the same way.”

“And that forgiveness, that change of opinion, do you think that can be extended to Dr. Jurati even after all that has happened? By you personally?”

“Yes, I believe so. I can’t imagine being in her position myself.”

“Thank you, Ensign. Nothing further, Your Honor,” I said making my way back to the table. Dr. Jurati’s face was blotched and tears ever-flowing. Ensign Soong was cleared to return to her seat in the gallery as the Captain declared.

“We will recess until tomorrow so evidence can be gathered by both parties and presented to this court,” she stood and so did we. After she left I hated that Starfleet security officers took Dr. Jurati away to hold her in God knew what confinement. I noticed Data move over to Ensign Soong and kiss her, perhaps an attempt to repair a rift if this had caused one. As I turned to leave I heard applause.

“Belissima Jean-Luc! You really can give an impassioned speech,” Q said. He still held the bucket of popcorn that had been the source of the constant chewing. “Makes me reminisce about happier times at Farpoint, eh?”

“Go away, Q.”

That’s not what you were saying last night, now was it? Like Data is probably about to do for Mascot I could take your mind off the dismal situation,” he winked at me, “You seem to let loose well, Jean-Luc. After all, history reveals itself, doesn’t it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't help but admire Picard's empathy and commitment to keeping things fair.


	31. Stardust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff amidst the drama

Chapter 31  
Stardate 57024.15 or January 13, 2380  
Renna Albach Soong’s Log

I had never been so thrilled to see the Enterprise’s interior in all my life. The day in the courtroom had filled me with so much regret for how I had treated Dr. Maddox. And now I couldn’t fix that, all I could do was hope that Starfleet spared the woman who had loved him. As we got to our quarters to decompress Data turned to me.

“Renna, I am sorry if my questioning upset you today,” Data said. I leaned into his arms. His questions hadn’t upset me but what had was being faced with my own misjudgment.

“It didn’t Data. What upsets me is I wasn’t nice at all to Dr. Maddox at the wedding and had no reason to be. And now I can’t fix that mistake,” I said. “Dr. Jurati and your creator spoke highly of him as a scientist and a man so I was too harsh in my assessment.” I saw Data consider it.

“He spoke highly of you to me. He said he was very happy that I found you,” he said. I sighed. “I am sure he would have understood your reservations about him,” he lifted my chin and looking into the yellow eyes I believed it. His lips found mine and both our eyes closed to enjoy the newlywed bliss we hadn’t had much time for.

“It’s you and me Data, always,” I said.

“Yes. Do you think Dr. Soong would be pleased that we use his name for legal purposes as you did today in the courtroom?”

“I don’t think a father could wish for more,” I said, “I think Dr. Soong is very proud of you. I know my dad told me at the wedding that you feel like a son to him in such a short time.”

“Ah. That is a very kind assessment. And what does a father want for daughters? Quite the same?”

“Any father should want his children to be happy, regardless of gender. And I’d say you and I made that happen,” I said. He led me over to the replicator and I said, “Computer, white wine. Pinot grigio.” A glass appeared and I took the first sip gratefully. Moving towards the couch I sat on my feet, Data beside me. 

“Is this now considered a wine night since you have the beverage in question? May I suggest topics for discussion away from the current happenings? I have various conversation starters ready ranging from trivia facts to memories of our relationship up to today on file.” I laughed, it was so Data of a response. 

“Have you been painting at all lately?” he would often paint while I slept before the wedding. I always loved looking at his paintings since I was never an artist myself. But growing up with parents who were art enthusiasts Zeena and I let it rub off on us. I would love to show Mom Data’s paintings, she’d find them as moving as I did.

“I have. I have started on a painting of the Earth in orbit but facing away from the sun so to depict the night but from an orbital view. I have also composed a poem in your honor f you would like me to recite it. I entitled it ‘Song for Renna.’”

“Let’s hear it,” I said waving my hands.

“My Renna you inspire me to write /   
How I love the way you eat, sleep, and walk / Invading my mind throughout the day and night /   
Always thinking about your yellow hair /   
Shall I compare you to beautiful stardust? You are more gentle, chemic, and caring /

Blue heat toasts our frolics in the holodeck /  
And our adventures are the most entertaining. How do I love you? Let me count the ways /   
Thinking of your beautiful smile fills my days /   
I love your personality and eyes /   
My love for you, much like me, will never die. Now if I am away /   
Remember my words with a full heart.”

I had never thought I’d ever had a poem written about me. Earth and human boys just didn’t do such things anymore, I guess. But a poem with so much Data behind the verbiage and word choice was the most beautiful gift ever given to me. “That was beautiful, Data.”

“Did you find the word choice satisfactory? I have been experimenting with different ways to fit the pattern with the words I want to use.”

“Beautiful stardust,” I mused, “That was very poetic.”

“You are the most beautiful stardust if we are all just stardust that makes up this galaxy.”


	32. Father

Chapter 32  
Stardate 57024.15 or c. 2367 in the holodeck  
Dr. Noonian Soong

It was late but I welcomed a visit from Data. After all what else had I to do in this program? There was a faint beeping of a monitor I had attached to a prototype positronic heart I was tinkering with. Even though I was dead, this simulation allowed me to at least tinker and I was glad to at least be able to interact with some aspect of the corporeal world. “Data,” I said, welcoming him. He shook my hand and in so doing shifted the form of his sleeping Renna into one of the arms I’d designed to magnify human strength to levels even I was truly unaware of. “Let’s let Renna sleep while we work out your question, all right?” 

He nodded and I cleared the table of the heart’s various circuits. Although, to ease Data’s possibly emotionally charged mind I let him place the conduits that had been connected to the circuits on Renna’s human skin. I watched them pick up the frequencies of a human heart in awe. It confirmed that the machine could detect more organic life signs as well as artificial ones. The monitors beeped in the same way as they detected her heart and lung functions. I watched, intrigued. Data watched just as curiously. I moved to see if there was anything we could put under her head. “Computer, bring a pillow for Renna,” he said into the air. The simulation obeyed.

“It’s astounding to see that technology built to detect artificial vital signs is so compatible with human and organic vitals,” I noticed Data shift at the analysis. I put my hand on his shoulder. “I’m just observing, Data. I’m a projection so I can’t do anything to her, son,” I gave him a smile. Of course I didn’t want to potentially upset him even though I had explained this before. 

“I am sorry. I cannot let anything happen to her after all she has been through.”

“Now what can I do for you?”

“I have the unfortunate task of prosecuting Dr. Jurati’s case.”

“Why did they choose you? Was it because they needed an objective prosecution to be carried out? And your First Officer, Commander Riker isn’t it, would not suffice?”

“Essentially sir.”

“I see. That is an unfortunate position to be in, indeed.” While it was an understandable tactic it was very possible that by this choice Agnes’ life and career could end. I hated to think of it. She had seemed like she was so willing to help advance my and Bruce’s understanding of artificial life. Her death or ex-communication from the community would be great losses. 

“I find myself in need of expert consultation to do this. I figured you might be a resource.”

“I’m no expert in human medicine, so I might not be your best resource. I can offer the books stored here but not much beyond that. I’m sure the court wouldn’t think a hologram version of me to be a reliable witness.” Data nodded and looked back to the place where Renna slept. Even from the library section of the lab I could almost see the fibers in his positronic brain figure out how to get to her and the likelihood something might go awry in his simulation. “Here are some of the books you might find useful. But some are quite dated so I’d advise searching the computer for more current medicine as well. You can stay here to study and formulate your questions as long as you like.”

“Thank you, Father.”

“You called me Father,” I said, almost anticipating the next words to almost be "Well, what would you prefer I call you? Often Wrong?" But Data was not Lore. He looked at me quizzically. 

“Was that not a satisfactory thing to say?”

“No, Data, it proves you know you have a family. With me as well as your Renna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just LOVE Noonian okay?


	33. Source Material

Chapter 33  
Stardate 57024.15 or c. 2367 in the holodeck  
Data’s Memory Banks

I had just finished logging the complete works of Galen. I had been reading the tangible books in Dr. Soong’s scientific library and had acquired a fascination even deeper for human physiology. Dr. Soong had gone back to tinkering with something or another. “These texts are very primitive,” I informed him, “But I can see how their publication influenced the medical world. Laid a foundation. Is there anything in this library authored by John Carlyle?”

“The renowned 20th Century epidemiologist? Certainly. I have his collected papers,” he said. I had not yet configured a program so Renna and I could properly visit John in a time not ravaged by disease. I was thinking 1925, it was not too hectic of a year and in the midst of such jubilance as the Roaring 20s had to offer.

“John is a holographic acquaintance, sir,” I said, “Renna and I went into 1918 to research the Spanish influenza pandemic months ago. We believe the outbreaks of the engineered virus last year that still continue had similarities to John’s pandemic. I grew fond of him.”

“He seems like he was a brilliant researcher,” Dr. Soong said, “The pandemic, the recent one, what year did it occur?’”

“Primary outbreaks occurred in 2379, sir. The outbreak that took Renna’s life was in 2378, late,” I gave the information to him. I walked over to the table where she slept as if some surgery was being conducted on her. The machine Dr. Soong had given her heart and lung readouts every second even though she had curled onto her side. Dr. Soong joined me, placing his hand on Renna’s shoulder making sure I watched him do so.

His fingers resting on her shoulder needed to treat her vessel with appreciation, as that same living vessel had once been lifeless in my arms. I informed him of such. “Data, of course. I have never had intentions of doing anything to hurt either of you. She has died before,”he mused and for exactly 0.002 seconds I calculated what would happen if I sent his body into that wall before us. “Fascinating. Was this virus particularly fast-acting? Were there any lingering effects on her you’ve noticed?”

“No, sir. After the antidote Dr. Crusher observed her functions were back to normal,” I said. “After one year cured I have not seen anything abnormal in her health other than the concerns I have had about the fluids and tremors,” I said. Dr. Soong patted Renna’s shoulder, the flesh of his hand unlike hers. It was crinkled and showed signs of age. Renna’s flesh of her shoulder under his hand was smooth and youthful. “Although I do fear my own strength with her, breaking and dislocating her bones.”

“Have you switched off the additional strength you have? That might reduce the risk.”

“Yes. But I am unsure of how strong I would be, even with strength deemed normal. Are you knowledgeable about how to reset hips and pelvic girdles if need be?”

“I might not have the strength myself, but I could teach you how to in theory.”

“I understand. But other than that, there are no health concerns with her,” I said as the monitors attached to her kept beeping in steady rhythm. 

“Then she is perfectly healthy, Data. I’d assume many were not as lucky as she was,” Dr. Soong said. “Have you found anything to help you formulate your questioning?”

“Yes, sir. But I hesitate in not knowing the outcome of my performance of duty,” I said, “I cannot feel the emotional weight of her plight. So I am afraid I cannot truly help her.”

“They were unwise to put you in that position but I understand the reasoning. You’ll just have to figure out how to balance duty with what you feel is right,” he said, boiling it to simplicity. His hand squeezed Renna’s shoulder.


	34. A Gift For a Mascot

Chapter 33  
Stardate 57024.2 or January 14, 2380  
Renna Albach Soong’s Log

Day two of Dr. Jurati’s trial was going to be emotional, I just felt it.

With my revelation of the baby to Starfleet (even though the revelation was mandated and done so solely because of it) the game changed. I hoped Captain Picard could use the fetus to help Judge Ludvoix to realize that Dr. Jurati did not need to bear her own death on top of the losses she already carried. But what if that was Dr. Jurati’s end goal? To be sentenced to death to reunite with Dr. Maddox and their child in whatever next life there was? I mean I could see the appeal in her position. One day I’d face my own death and most likely Data would still look as he did today. I hated to think of him deactivating but I would understand it, even though I was against it. 

Turning down the collar of my black court dress, as I was to be in attendance today per Dr. Jurati’s request, I heard an unmistakable materialization in Data’s and my quarters. “God,” I mumbled knowing all to well who was here, “Q, come out of your hiding place,” I said. Data had finished tying his tie so we were ready. Q strode into our room, white suit not different from yesterday. I looked annoyed as he pranced around, eventually taking my hand and kissing it as a mocking gesture.

“Ah, Mascot, your thoughts this morning trouble me,” he said letting go of my hand, “Because you have not realized my true wedding gift to you. Wine goblets are but a human replacement.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” I asked annoyed.

“I could explain, or you could figure it out. Come on Mascot, I know you’re smart.”

“Got a lot on my mind at the moment,” I said, “Like a woman who could be executed for simply searching for her place in history.”

“You’re still on that, are you? People die, Mascot. Even if it’s unfair. Well, let me rephrase, ordinary people, do.”

“All right Q, cards on the table. Now.”

“You really think Data will have to deactivate himself because one day you’ll die? That one day he’ll lose you because you’re too old, sick, and miserable and he’s still him? That he would spend your final years with you reminiscing on how good you had it? No. I’ve said it many times, you’re so far from ordinary at least in my eyes. So you deserve something extraordinary. And I will admit it once and only once, your love for this android has moved me. And your death? Well I don’t choose that.” It was the only indisputably sincere thing he’d said in my presence. 

I was shocked. I was a bit angry that this was just coming up now. But what else was there to do besides say, “Come here you big idiot?” and hug the entity that had now hopefully put all Data’s fears about me to rest. Q laughed and hugged me, his embrace feeling warm which surprised me.

“I knew you’d accept it, Mascot. You deserve it,” he stepped out of the hug, “But I do regret super strength and speed are not part of the deal. Nor is omnipotence, although you with that would be fun I'll admit. See you at Jurati’s damnation,” one last smile and be dematerialized. I looked at Data and he looked as confused but strangely happy as I felt.   
“What a strange but welcome gift,” he mused.

“Couldn’t’ve said it better myself,” I agreed. There were too many questions forming in my mind that now had all the time to be answered. “Come on, it’s probably getting close to time.”

‘Yes. We do not wish to be late. I promise you to be fair with her within my programming,” he said.

“I know you will, Data.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seeing Q break his playful demeanor to admit he can't lose the only friend he has. Proves he has more depth to him.


	35. B-F-Qs

Chapter 35  
Stardate 57024.2  
Q’s Personal Log

I wasn’t missing this trial. But for today I figured true alcohol was far more appropriate than popcorn. With the proverbial cat out of the bag something stronger was needed. I sat with Mascot in the gallery. She looked too solemn for the occasion in black. “You should’ve worn a brighter color, Mascot. To celebrate your good fortune.”

“Or to celebrate a poor woman’s impending death?”

“You can ask me to save her that fate, and I’d do it for you, Mascot. You’ve actually taught me a thing or two, believe it or not,” I said.

“That’s cheating,” she declared, “As much as I want Dr. Jurati to be at least able to live with what she did it can't be that easy.”

“But it can. All you have to do is say so,” I said flashing her a smile.

She rolled her eyes.

“First shot on me,” I offered her. Unlike yesterday she took it. “Bourbon,” I informed her, “Bulleit. 21st Century.”

“I like it,” she said. Dr. Jurati had been called to the stand by Judge, or Admiral, What’s-Her-Name. I didn’t have the patience to learn the name and history of every officer (or rather just wish to know it) so forgive this little slip. Jurati looked like a pathetic and broken thing. I would’ve intervened on her behalf but honestly I felt no pity. 

“You see that,” I gestured to the ravaged woman, “You're not that. I just wanted to give that realization to you as a wedding present. You can thank me later. After all we have an eternity to work out these things so,” I passed her the flask. She took a swig. “You know, you’re truly lucky Mascot. Ordinary women are lost to your beloved history, You won’t be.”

She took her swig and passed it back as Data said, “Your Honor, I would like to present into evidence the medical records of Dr. Agnes Jurati. These records are to confirm the existence of a fetus fathered by Dr. Maddox.” Data stepped forward with a PADD full of information. The suit and the walk made me turn my eyes to Mascot.

“Did you find that walk up to the judge as sexy as I thought it was?” I asked her, “I now understand your need to have him rail you. Whiskey?” I offered the flask, a gesture of friendship. And she took it and drank. “I know we have an honest friendship between us. Wouldn’t you say?”

“As close to an honest friendship as I’ve had in a while,” she admitted. Strangely, her head rested on my shoulder, in a very human friends-type way. I was torn about being genuinely moved or making a joke at the sobbing Jurati’s expense which I was not above doing to ruin the moment. 

“And look at Jurati. She’s the ultimate example of a pitiful mortal. Can you imagine?” I asked, sliding my arm around her shoulders in friendship. “Please tell me after this no matter the outcome you'll rip that suit off Data. Now that you’re immortal hopefully he’ll stop involving Often Wrong.”

“Do you really think that even after your gift he’ll stp consulting Dr. Soong? If I know him, he won’t.”

“Even better,” I passed the flask. 

“You’re a son-of-a-btich, you know that right?’

“I revel in it, my dear Mascot,” I clarified, proudly.

I watched as Dr. Jurati did confirm for the martial she had lost Maddox’s child. “I...miscarried late into the pregnancy…” she tried to sound like the scientist she thought she was but failed miserably. Her voice broke like she had no training in scientific professionalism. I’d bet she could deliver a death sentence in her sleep but this choked her up. Truly repulsive. But intriguing nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Renna / Q dynamic. So fun to see Q have a friend!


	36. Definitions

Chapter 36  
Stardate 57024.2 or January 14, 2380  
Renna Albach Soong’s Log

Dr. Jurati had broken into sobs at this point. Q yawned beside me, letting it be known that obviously he could have cared less about the sobs that came from the witness stand. “Look at how pathetic she is,” Q was saying, “I mean can you imagine the horror of begging for your life after you made your bed and just could not face having to lie in it? Are all humans so dumb or is that something Jurati has to ake her so unique?”

“Jesus,” I said, “I’m just glad you’re not the judge.”

“Oh you need to ask Picard about the time I was the judge. Farpoint Station. What a time that was. Look, I’ll show you,” he snapped his fingers and was now dressed in robes that looked like Earth judge robes and a ridiculous hat. “See? Don’t I look judicial? I could do so much of a better job and I might even be fairer than you’d think.”

I caught Data’s, “Dr. Jurati can you tell the court exactly what the definition of a miscarriage is?”

“Objection, Your Honor,” Captain Picard said standing, “What relevance does defining the term of miscarriage? Certainly everyone in this room has some understanding of the concept.”

“Overruled. You forget Captain that Q is here and this explanation will benefit non-humans since the phenomenon might occur differently in different species. Proceed, Mr. Data,” Louvois’s voice held nothing in it, no emotion. No indication that she was even human. 

“Dr. Jurati, could you define the term ‘miscarriage’ for the court?” Data repeated.

A sniffle then, “A miscarriage is fetal death before 20 weeks of pregnancy, Lieutenant Commander. I think the term you meant was..” a pause as she choked out a sob and then composed herself slightly, “Stillbirth. That occurs between 20 and 28 weeks gestation.”

“And when did you lose the fetus?” the question was hollow but I knew Data was just doing his duty. I couldn’t see his yellow eyes but I hoped they held pity in them. Dr. Jurati wiped at her eyes.

“I found out at 24 weeks,” she said, “I hadn’t felt any movement so I went to the hospital in Okinawa. They told me they had to do… an evacuation termination,” the tears flowed freely from her now. “The reason the Institute found out was Bruce… rushed to be with me… in the middle of a pivotal study.”

“Do you know what the study was on?”

“The first construction of a successful positronic brain like yours, Lieutenant Commander,” she said. That detail had been skipped over in the minutes of the meeting that had terminated her fellowship so I’d never thought that could have been a deciding factor. Of course, sleeping with your mentor and miscarrying his child were one thing but another was the backdrop of those events was possibly a scientific breakthrough.

“Ah, don’t you just love it when you’re right, Mascot? The history absolutely will reveal itself. And how about in such a dramatic function,” Q sighed in a contented way, “Humans are entertaining I’ll give you that.”

“And what would you say the experience did to your mental state in the aftermath?” I ignored Q and focused on Data’s examination.

“I started not being able to sleep. There were…flashbacks, often. That in addition to losing the fellowship was taking a toll on my mental state. I sought counseling but that didn’t help,” she took a drawn-out breath, “Nothing helped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel sorry for both Jurati in Picard and the Jurati here. Such a tragic story arc for her.


	37. Intracacies

Chapter 37  
Stardate 57024.25  
Data’s Memory Banks

Inside Renna’s channel it was warm and she had constricted to keep me close to her, a beautiful movement of her pelvic muscles. I placed my hands on her hips, the skin filling with heat, to check the alignment and make sure it was correct. Dr. Soong and I had uncovered some research in his books and I had furthered it by accessing the computer’s databases. “Data,” a cry for me escaped.

“I am here, my Renna. Are you all right? Your pelvic girdle and hips are in the correct position but has anything hurt you?” I was almost desperate for her answer. I needed to know I had not hurt my beloved wife. The movements had been as slow as I could go with her. So careful. But if they had hurt her I needed to take her to Dr. Soong. I would not let him lay his hand on her but his opinion would help.

“No Data. I feel amazing,” if I could have I would have cried tears of relief. My hand in hers squeezed her fingers lightly. I had pleased her. I kissed her and she laughed against my lips as I moved. Calculating. Careful. She deserved to feel loved. “I love you Data. So much. Always.”

“Forever,” I gave her a synonym as I put another wave of pressure at that point. I believe it was her most sensitive spot, buried deep in her human folds. Hidden so it could not risk overstimulation easily. Even my lips could not reach it like they could the nub. She cried out again and I shushed her gently, placing my fingers on her face like I was about to initiate a Vulcan mind-meld. “Shh. I am here. Look at my eyes. Lore cannot hurt you. My creator cannot touch you, put those circuits on your chest.”

“I love you,” she sighed. 

“I love you too, I know I feel it.” I was light in the pressure I put on her. Her eyes stayed on mine and they were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I trailed my fingers over her forehead as she still clenched her muscles around me.

She collapsed and I figured to remove myself and hold her. Her skin was hot still and I rubbed her shoulders in an effort to bring her back down. There was her own fluid still on her legs I could detect so I picked her up and carried her to our bathroom.

Once there I sat her on the counter. Getting a washcloth I ran it under warm water and over her inner thighs which ticked her? She laughed and blushed out of embarrassment. “You need not blush. I cannot see this act in a sexual way,” I informed her. “I am merely cleaning residual fluid you expelled.”

“Data!” A giggle was attached to my name.

“Was that an unsatisfactory response?”

“No. Just funny to immaturely minded humans,” she said. I continued with the washcloth and remembered. Humans were embarrassed about sexual matters. I did not understand. If anything that was when Renna was the most relaxed. And I could do that for her.

“Ah. I see. I do not think one should be ashamed of, how have you said it, lying with their husband?” The words she had said to Dr. Maddox at the wedding had been profound to me for two reasons. One: it clearly states her (then) opinion of his intentions and two: it called back to him his own error in misjudgment. I took her lips as I went to clean restful fluid from the center of her. “This might tickle you.”

It must have because she laughed when the cloth touched her skin. Human skin was very sensitive and I knew there were so many nerve endings there. “Humans are flighty creatures are they not?” I asked as she slightly startled when the cloth reached there. There was no more fluid buildup. 

“I guess,” she said.

“Fascinating.”

I finished cleaning her and wrapped towels around her. “One thing I guess we can say about marriage thus far is it is kind of true newlyweds can’t keep their hands of each other,” she said.

“And do you find that satisfactory?” I asked. I knew the answer before she said it but II did want to make sure I was functioning as a proper husband for my human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love them.


	38. Updates

Chapter 38  
Stardate 57024.25 or c.2367 in the holodedk   
Dr. Noonian Soong

I had to admit it was nice having something to look forward to in this simulation. I could expect Data to come visit late while Renna slept in his arms. It kept me connected to the corporal world, discussing events that would happen long after my death. Renna was covered in blankets but tonight there was not the sense of urgency in him. 

Data had tonight let me attach neural monitors as well as the cardiac monitors to Renna as she slept. “Watch my hands,” I instructed him and he did, too piercingly. The simple neural monitors were attached easily to her soft youthful skin. I made sure he watched me lift my hand away, signaling that was all I intended to do. Her brain’s waves were picked up by the monitor with ease. “You see that? She is dreaming,” I said.

“I wonder what about,” Data said. I could have registered my hypothesis but didn’t. 

“What has happened in Agnes’ trial?” I changed subjects but this time we did not move to the library. We stood by where my daughter-in-law slept soundly, unaware Data had brought her here. The doubled sound of monitors registered her organic vitals. It was amazing to see that I had designed yet another complex feat of machinery. 

“I am afraid the judge will rule against her despite Captain Picard’s best efforts,” Data said. “I am functioning in my duty to provide fair prosecution but I do not think it helps her case.”

“I thought it an unwise decision to recruit you to prosecute her for that reason. You’re so objective it makes empathy for her plight more difficult.”

“Why?”

“Because facts and definitions cannot lie, Data,” I said, “opinions are not concrete. Facts are.” As I said it Renna stirred in her sleep. Data moved faster than I could see, his hands went to her shoulders. Her eyes opened and found him, and he looked like he was ready to kill me again for a nanosecond. 

“Data?” she asked.

“I am here for you. Renna. Dr. Soong has you hooked to machines. Just for observation of the capacity of such machines, I am told. If you wish I can order you off them.” My daughter-in-law calmed him so well with words of reassurance of my intentions towards her. To watch his artificial lips touch her organic ones was a sight I had waited a long time for. The fact that he had the legal right to do so was astounding. It had proved me right. My sons, the recreated Juliana, were just as sentient as I or as she.

“Data Dr. Soong won’t do anything,” she said. But Data was standing firm in his resolve. “Right Dr. Soong?” She turned her eyes up to me. I nodded and as my artificial son watch as I placed my hand on her shoulder. “He has been nothing but kind to me, Data.”

“Data, why would I ever wish any ill will on Renna? The era of invasive human experimentation in science ended centuries ago,” I said. He nodded and archived it. I was surprised he let my hand still resting on her shoulder. I patted the soft skin. 

“What awoke you?” He asked her, taking her hand, his yellow eyes burning with what you could only call an intense passion, “I can end the program and bring you back to our quarters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say it again:
> 
> Noonian. Soong. Deserves. An. Award.


	39. Back to the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter of MTaM! Enjoy!

Chapter 39  
Stardate 57024.3 or c. 2365 in the holodeck  
Dr. Bruce Maddox

I was surprised at having a visitor to my office. I had never seen this woman before: she had blond hair like Aggie and a face I felt like I knew from a dream or deja vu of some kind. Her walking through the door hit me with a strange sensation like I was some vision she created. Maybe I was.

“Dr. Maddox, I’m Renna Albach Soong,” she said holding her hand out to me. Soong? Was she Noonian’s biological daughter with Juliana?

“Are you Dr. Soong’s daughter? I wasn’t aware he had any biological daughter or any biological children.” She smiled as if she understood my confusion. 

“I’m his daughter-in-law, actually. In 15 years I’ll be married to Data. I come wanting to know about your work,” she said. Did that mean synthetics were given full legal rights by the time of this wedding? Would it truly be possible to take my dream to its full potential?

“Is this marriage recognized under Federation jurisdiction as legally binding?”

“As binding as any other species’ union.”

“I see. Well I congratulate you in advance,” I told her. She nodded and her expression hinted that I might get to witness this historic event for myself. I found the prospect of being at this wedding something to look forward to and motivate me as I continued my research. “What aspects of my work are you interested in?”

“I’m not a cyberneticist by any means but I am a historian by trade. What’s your history of involvement with the Institute? How far back does your association with them go?”

“I attended myself from 2335 to 2339. After graduation I applied for a position that would keep me at the Institute and be able to create what is now the Department of Cybernetics. I’m sure Data has mentioned to you that I was the only one opposed to his entrance into Starfleet Academy,’ I scanned her face for any hint of anger but there wasn’t one. I instead found what could have been called pity. Pity that I had such a narrow definition of sentience at the time. And now I found myself ashamed. I looked away.

“I know. You should know he’s never held any ill will for that,” she said. “So how exactly did you start working with Dr. Soong? You mentioned starting the Cybernetics program. Was that done with Dr. Soong’s help?”

“Yes. With his successes in creating Lore and Data, Noonian wanted to make sure others would be able to replicate what he had achieved. Once the program started enrolling students I became his student. He worked with me remotely for years as I began my experiments such as replicating the circulatory system he installed in Data.”

“And a positronic brain?” I sighed.

“The one crucial area I haven’t mastered,” I admitted looking down. “Although my experiments continue though without your husband,” facing her was almost shameful. I had once thought a woman’s husband a mere machine. If I ever fell in love or married and someone thought that of my wife I suppose I wouldn’t even want to see that person, let alone invite them to the historic wedding. Looking up at her I finally had a question, “Do I succeed? In creating a positronic brain as sophisticated as Data’s?”

“No,” this wasn’t pity in her voice. This was genuine sadness. Like there was a part of my story she knew that I might never find out. Or find out too late. 

“What happens to me, Mrs. Soong?” I didn’t want to sound frantic but it was futile. How many years did I have left to work? Was I dying right now and had no idea? “Please. I need to know, even if it’s just in this projection.”

“You die, Dr. Maddox,” she said, handing it down like a physician might. Her hazel eyes maintained the sadness in them, “I’m sorry. You die at the wedding.”

“I’m sorry?” I had heard her fully well but the thought of my death being ironically at Data’s wedding, a milestone in synthetic developments, genuinely stunned me. Why then? Was karma really that cruel?

“You’ll be murdered at my wedding, Doctor. I’m sorry.”


	40. (Not So) Happy Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, when Q shows up, drinks and mischief follow

Chapter 40  
Stardate 57024.3 or January 15, 2080  
Renna Albach Soong’s Log

I exited the holodeck and somehow the Enterprise felt hollow. With Data and the Captain in the Starfleet courtroom fighting over Dr. Jurati’s fate and me having just told Dr. Maddox a prophecy of his death, things looked bleak. I had never thought things could go so wrong for one couple. It was like Romeo and Juliet crossed with a Frankenstein-esque quest for a legacy. 

As I strode back to my quarters I ran into Geordi. “Any word?’ he asked, matching my pace. I shook my head. Today was to be the last day of the trial if all went according to plan. He sighed. “It must be awful for Data to have to prosecute this case. He and Dr. Maddox became quite close colleagues.”

“Yeah,” I agreed, “It’s not fair to anyone, especially Dr. Jurari. To have to be faced with the strictly factual side of her experience and what she did, I can’t imagine. Want to come with me to Ten Forward? I was heading to my quarters but a drink sounds nice right about now.”

“I’d say so,” he agreed.

We arrived at Ten Forward and of course who met us but Q in his ridiculous judicial outfit. “Ah, mes comrades,” there was the ridiculous French accent again, “Is it happy hour already?” I wondered if Geordi’s eyes rolled behind the VISOR. “First drink on me to celebrate the end of this mess, eh?”

I walked in between my friends and we sat at one of the tables. Q snapped his fingers instead of having to face Guinan. Three sangrias appeared and I took a sip of mine. “So how did you convince Data to leave you here, Mascot? Q asked me, “Aren’t you attached to him at the hip?”

“I had things to do here,” I said.

“Yes like telling a holographic version of Bruce Maddox he’s a time bomb. You could’ve saved so much breath,” Q said. “But damn if you don’t look good doing it. I must say the yellow motif of your clothes to symbolize Data’s department is sickeningly a confirmation of how hopelessly in love with him you are.”

“And do you wear red because the Captain does?” I turned his logic on him and he laughed. 

“Oh I’ll openly admit it. Although the Q Continuum things like our interests in beings can be very fluid. Maybe that’s why I appreciate how you wear your clothes or can admit that yes, you’re right, that vintage suit on Data is very becoming.” 

“I guess I’ll be going…” Geordi said in a joking manner although, like him, I’d rather not entertain the thoughts of Q’s sexual fluidity at all. 

“Oh, pish, Geordi. You just haven’t found the right person yet. I’d be willing to help,” he said with a smirk in his voice. “I mean, do you know how many Christy Henshaw types there are on this ship? What’s your pleasure? Command ensign? Or maybe Christy herself? I can make it happen. Anything seems to be possible.”

“If I need a wingman,” Geordi said although he said it in a way to clarify that was the last thing he needed, “I’ll call you.”

“You’re truly no fun, Geordi. Now if you’ll excuse us, Mascot and I have a courtroom to go to.”


	41. Closing Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we begin to see how this will end...

Chapter 41  
Stardate 57024.3  
Q’s Personal Log

“Dammit,” I swore as I was too late. The court had convened a recess for whoever knew how long. I offered Mascot the flask of whiskey and she took a sip. She looked at me confused. Of course I didn’t truly mean to cut our drinks and merriment short but with close tabs on the trial I doubted Mascot wanted to miss this. Alas. 

“What happened?”

“We missed Jurati explaining that when she miscarried that was when Maddox was on the verge of figuring out that piece of the positronic brain he never could.”

“So that was why he didn’t. If she hadn’t miscarried and called him away they would’ve done it. And that was why the Institute found out,’ Mascot put together. “They couldn’t let him go so they never talked to him about it but went for her, a disposable fellow, instead.”

“You catch on quickly. That’s why I like you.”

“History reveals itself, in time. Always,” It was the most profound thing a human had taught me and one of the only things that held up across the universes. 

“And now Data knows that. Imagine the armor-piercing questions he now has at his disposal. Imagine another one of Jean-Luc’s speeches as he begs for Jurati’s sanity,” I sighed contented, “I can imagine it and my is she exquisite.” 

“Picard’s all but lost,” she said, “And he’s lost because Starfleet made him lose before he even opened his mouth. By choosing Data to prosecute not only is the trial objective but the Daystrom Institute’s program loses credibility all because one woman lost a child. Picard’s sentiments can’t dispute the facts, as noble as they are.” God why didn’t she scream that out to this room and hasten the inevitable? Or maybe I should. “Dr. Jurati’s not only killed a Starfleet scientist but perhaps a whole program.”

“And for it they might kill her. Very poetic,” I mused, “A life for the lost potential existence of a new race. If Data could be motivated by revenge against Maddox, what a way to get it.” As I was speaking about him Data came over to Mascot, the ancient suit granting him a swagger amongst more modern clothes or Starfleet uniforms. I watched the historic android kiss the human and at that moment I realized if the court killed Jurati they might be doing Data a favor. That way his place in his wife’s beloved history would be sealed.

“Data,” she said, “What’s happened?’

“We are to give our closing arguments after this recess. I still must cross-examine and then closing arguments are given and then there will be a decision,” he said as if reciting procedure. He brought her face into his hands. “Soon this will be over.” Too right he was. This, as interesting as it was, sadly had to come to an end. There were only so many days I could spend watching Jurati beg on the witness stand. 

“Poor Jean-Luc,” I said even though I knew he would actually come out of this not feeling that way. “There’s no telling how this loss will change him if at all. Congratulations to you though, Data, on an argument based solely on history. This trial will certainly be taught at Starfleet Academy and Daystrom alike as a kind of morality play in years to come.”

“I did my duty to the best of my ability, sir,” he responded. I knew it was feeble to hope for any hint of emotion in his voice but don’t ruin my fun. 

I had to figure that mon Capitaine was here and wanted to see if I might cheer him up with the impending loss of this case. Perhaps tonight I could help him relieve some rage and pent up frustration in a fun way.


	42. Fate

Chapter 42  
Stardate 57024.35   
Data’s Memory Banks

If it was at all possible a massive wave of guilt would have come over me as Dr. Jurati was declared condemned. Of course, that particular sentence would be determined in the following days separately. All I cared about was having this duty done. Returning to the bridge of the Enterprise confirmed it was just a memory. Back in my seat with Renna it was back to business.

“Ensign Crusher set a course for Starbase 112. We are to receive our next assignment there,” the Captain said, “warp three.”

“Course set sir.”

“Engage,” it sounded slightly crestfallen but he bore his professionalism as always. “I’ll be in my ready room. You have the bridge Number One.”

“Sir, May I return to my quarters for the time being?” I asked as he started for his ready room.

“Of course, Mr. Data. We are both exhausted,” there seemed no soreness over the loss in his tone with me. I nodded. Ensign Laith came to my chair and I took Renna with me. I needed her body in my arms. If the Captain resented me in any way I could understand but if this trial caused a rift in my marriage I would be ill-equipped to deal. 

“Renna I am sorry for how this unfolded,” I said once in the turbo lift. “Deck two,” I said to the lift as it started to move. 

“You did your duty Data,” she said, “even though it wasn’t an easy task or fair to you. I’m proud of you,” the assessment would have registered relief perhaps. “It’s you and me. For better or worse remember?” I could not resist kissing her. As I felt no pent up aggression and my fear of breaking her body was ever-present I took her lips softly. They were warm but now perhaps the warmth was fabricated. 

Bringing her to our quarters I set her on her feet. “May I?” I asked her taking her face in my hands and then dropped my hand to her heart. Despite what Q did it was still beating at my touch. Just like it always had. I thanked him for this. Her heart needed to beat forever to avenge the sixty seconds it had not. She smiled.

“Sure. But can I request you hold me?” She asked like there was some off chance I would not. I picked her up wondering if there was still the fluid in her that showed she needed me.

“Of course,” I told her, “anything you need.”

I did not even take her dress off yet because having her safe and in my arms was a beautiful thing to experience in itself. Here no one could touch her. Not Lore. Not Q. Not Dr. Soong. 

“I need you to hold me this time, Data,” at that there was nothing else to do. Soft words helping to build anticipation. “Data. Help me,” she said it and I feared something was wrong but there were no signs of anything wrong. I was desperate to do anything she needed.

“I am here my beloved Renna. I am here,” I said hoping for comfort. “All is well,” I wasted no time in tending to the essence of hers that no one else needs touch. “I am not dead. I am not Dr. Soong. I cannot hurt you.” God I should have thrown him away from her, not let him touch her. He never deserved it. 

Holding her in my arms I knew how to undo her. And it was not too hard to elicit her cries for me. “Data. Data.”

“I am right here,” I comforted, my left hand’s fingers reaching down to take further care of her. She was soaked and I found it amazing. The fluid that was not blood but liquid pleasure soaked my hand. She burned with embarrassment but I quieted her. “Shh. It is all right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh you honestly have to hate that Picard lost even though Jurati needed to pay for what she did.


	43. Daughter

Chapter 43  
Stardate 57024.35 or c. 2367 in the holodeck  
Dr. Noonian Soong

I expected Data and he did not let me down. He came to my simulated lab with Renna looking very warm in his arms like she was cocooned in blankets. “Good to see you both,” I said. “And has the trial ended?’

“It has, sir. She was convicted and is to await sentencing at a later date. I was hoping that Captain Picard’s very worthy closing argument would have helped her case. He spoke of how while facts are indisputable in their importance, feelings and emotions must be just as relevant in matters like this one.”

“I would agree, It’s a shame that Agnes lost so much and now has to deal with this,” I mused. Data nodded and we moved over to where I had some materials. “Would you like me to show you what Bruce was having trouble understanding that prevented him from replicating your brain?”

“I would be enlightened, sir.”

“Let’s leave Renna to sleep and then I’ll show you,” I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

“That is acceptable, sir.”

“Here, would you let me?” I was surprised he did so, carefully placing her in my grasp. We were a step away from where the machines were but I wanted to permanently ease his mind. I was sure Renna wouldn’t mind too much. Her head rested in my shoulder’s crook for a moment. I wondered if Data often held her like this as she slept, the mechanism of her heartbeat and breathing fascinating to him I’m sure. At my age I was afraid I would drop her even though she didn’t weigh much. But I managed to get her safely there, Data beside me. “See?” I said as I put her down, “I had no intention to drop her, Data.” She shifted in sleep towards him. I attached the cardiac and neural monitors since I had not curbed my fascination with their ability to pick up human vitals. But I did make sure to let him see my hands as they worked. 

“I see, sir. She has died before though may I remind you, so I am very… protective of her.” I nodded, understanding. He loved her like I had loved Juliana. Consumingly. I wondered how much of the emotion chip was installed. There had to be at least a significant part. 

“And she was only dead for a moment, correct?”

“Yes, sir. The antidote restored her vitals instantly as I saw,” he said a hint of relief in his tone. I nodded and moved us back to the model of the neural system. “Sir, did anyone else that you know of succeeding in creating a positronic brain like mine?”

“I was the only one. As you’ll see, everyone else at the Institute had their own struggles with the process as Bruce did. So I’m assuming at the time of my death no one else had.”

“I had succeeded for a time, sir. I created an offspring called Lal. But Lal lived a very short life due to complications in her neural pathways involving an advanced cascade failure so she was deactivated. I might attempt again if Renna wishes for children of her own. I assume by then the program could assist to make sure such failures are prevented.” He had never mentioned this story to me but I was mesmerized. An android building fellow androids. Had my research created a race?

“Does Renna wish for children of her own?”

“I do not know, sir. She seems content with the two of us at the moment,” he said, “Perhaps one day.” Selfishly I hated that I would not live to see that day. “Her sister, Mrs. Zeena, is gestating a child as of our wedding and is very excited about it. So, I suppose, soon I am to be an uncle.”

“Data, you have grown beyond anything I could have imagined.”

“Thank you, Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that Noonian cares so much about Data and Renna. He's truly trying to course-correct the mistakes he made with Lore.


	44. Delphi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it really be a Trek fic without a mirror universe chapter?
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 44  
Stardate 57024. 4   
Q’s Personal Log

“Saddle up, Mascot. I am about to drive your history-loving mind insane with some, what do you call it, alternate history?” I asked as we sat in Ten Forward. She had been ordered to keep me busy by Jean-Luc as he focused on whatever mission he was on. I snapped my fingers and we were, shall we say, in an alternate timeline. “Let’s let the history reveal itself.”

The lab was stark except for the tables around and the images of an android’s circuitry system. Maddox looked younger than he had last I’d seen him, black hair replacing the grey but the grey poking through. “Where are we?” Mascot asked, “What’d you do?”

“Welcome to 2378 but 2378 where Agnes Jurati’s child survives and the secret is hidden just long enough to let this meeting play out,” I said, “Oh, how silly of me. I forgot to invite the guest of honor.” I snapped my fingers and Data appeared, confused by the change of environments. ‘Data, my friend, you deserve to see what Agnes Jurati’s dead fetus saved you from,” I said. “And don’t you worry Mascot, that’s your timeline version of Data before you ask. Kiss him to confirm as needed.”

An exchange of instruments into Maddox’s hand as we watched like we were in the gallery. “They are constructing a positronic brain,” Data figured out.

“And they’ll succeed because Maddox doesn’t get called away,” Mascot put together, “Which would lead to the creation of possibly more advanced synthetics.”

“Ding ding ding,” I said, “You can collect your $200 and pass go,” I hoped the ancient reference was not wasted on her. “But yes, they succeed. And then the universe makes synthetics just as ordinary as humanity. It’s quite the tragedy if you ask me,” I drummed my fingers on the surface of the wall. “A reality where Jurati kills Maddox has much more of a flavor.’

“But sir, what if a race of synthetics was meant to be?” Data asked. His hope to have like-minded brethren was something I didn’t get. Why would anyone want to be labeled ordinary? “Or perhaps it was not meant to be to save those like me from facing species based discrimination.”

“Precisely. I’m sure you’re often told how unique of a feat you are Data, so why not keep it that way, eh?” I asked, “You actually might owe Jurati’s fetus a drink. Or I suppose just drink it yourself.”

“And with that,” came Maddox’s voice and a flick of his hand to switch on his creation, “I present to you to Delphine.” I laughed out loud at the sheer irony of the name he’d chosen for the progenitor of the race he’d never create. 

The simulation went on without notice as I said to my companions in between spouts of hysterical laughter, “He would’ve named it after the oracle at Delphi. A self-fulfilling prophecy that his death makes sure this never happens. 

“Wait till you hear what the last thing Jurati and Maddox did together,” Mascot said, “And this is from assumption but tell me I’m wrong.” It sent another bout of hysterical laughter through me. To know you’d kill him and want his last memorable experience to be a decent fuck? Admirable and hysterical. 

“Renna, you seem to be implying Dr. Jurati and Dr. Maddox slept together before he died,” Data said so matter of factly. 

“That was the intent, Data.”

“Ah. Accessing. But did they? Sleep together that night?”

“I’d gladly lose money if that were still a human thing on it,” I volunteered but neither of them appreciated the sentiment.


	45. Final Blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of MTaM! Book 3 will start being uploaded today! I hope you've enjoyed it!

Chapter 45  
Stardate 57024.4 or January 15, 2080  
Renna Albach Soong’s Log

After bringing us back to the correct version of 2380 Q had us transported to Ten Forward where Geordi still was. I had no idea how much time, or any at all for that matter, had passed while we were gone. 

“Guinan,” Q said, “In the spirit of history being as it should, everyone here drinks on me. And make it a double for Mascot here as she gave me the icing on the cake of this whole thing. Jurati gave Maddox one last ride as she poisoned him. Wonderful!”

I had to contain my human immaturity and resist the urge to cry with laughter. It sounded like something Gwynn would’ve said while relaying tales of her escapades. I could see Janey’s auburn hair fall in her face as she laughed so hard it made her double over. Getting my drink I took a sip. 

“Would you like something to eat, my Renna?” Data asked, “Perhaps tonight I can replicate a special dinner. We will have a wine night.”

“I’d love that. We haven't had a date like that in a long time,” I said leaning into Data’s shoulder and he put an arm around me.

“Then we will do that.”

“So,” Geordi said as he came over to the table that Data and I were at, “Has it been said when Dr. Jurati will be sentenced?”

“At a later date,” Data said, “But no date has been given. I do hope they do not wait too long and decide on something fair to her.”

“Yeah,” Geordi agreed.

“And has it finally come to light what the final piece in this tragic puzzle is? Mascot? How about you Geordi? I can’t believe I had seen this but buried it under all the other delicious information to arise out of this case. Yes, Jurati and Maddox had a proper sendoff let’s say. But what could a good proper sendoff result in? Well, I suppose, except for you Mascot.” I swallowed quickly to avoid spitting my drink on anyone.

“Did they conceive another child?” Data asked looking at Q, “Sir if that were the case, how long would it take for her to know?”

“Could be weeks,” I said, “Zeen found out about her baby almost a month into the pregnancy.”

“Zeena Sladek’s ordinary experience might be of some use to you,” Q said, “Of course being omnipotent I could predict the course of this pregnancy: will it succeed, when will Jurati discover it and how, et cetera but for you less fortunate humans Zeena Sladek is an excellent research fellow.”

“I can hail her and ask her about how she found out,” I offered.

“You do that, Mascot, satisfy your craving for history. Me? I’m going to sit back and watch the destruction of the Daystrom Institute’s leading program all because, in the end, humanity is as pathetic as letting love be the driving factor of their own choices.”


End file.
